Tactical Partnership
by Lil-McSavage
Summary: Konaha is set in the modern world, were our ninjas are Police officers and normal people. Mick and her partner Kash (Kakashi) have to infiltrate a group while dealing with life behind the badges. (KakaOc) Kakashi x Oc
1. Clubbing

The red head sat at the bar, her skin tight black pants hugging her curves, the white tank top exposing her black lacey bra underneath. She smiled at the bartender, running a finger around the edge of her drink. Licking her lips, dragging her full bottom lip into her mouth only to slowly pull it from her teeth. The handsome bartender watched her mouth, his slightly open. With a smirk she turned on her stool to stand, the musics beat dropped as she liquidly slid to the dance floor.

There he was, the man she'd been keeping a blue eye on. His silver hair covering his left eye, black clothed doctors mask covering the other half. Her hungry orbs took in his appearance while lightly chewing the inside of her cheek, full lips puckered. Their eyes met and she flashed him a breath taking white smile, lightly swinging her hips to the beat while her hands slipped under her hair to the nape of her neck. Slowly she raised her hands, her soft locks cascading from her arms. She felt a thrill of satisfaction when the man raised an eyebrow at her, crossing his arms to lean back and watch her against the wall. Winking she slid her hands from her neck down her voluminous chest, pausing there to smile. The silver maned man tilted his head for her to continue.

The red head let her hands caress her body as they wandered down to her thighs as she slowly squatted down, legs wide. A smile of satisfaction crept up her features, dimples barely visible in the dim lighting. The man stood, swaggering over to the crouched woman until his lower half was a foot from her face. She grabbed his muscled thighs, pulling herself up and agiasnt his body. Breasts sliding up from his zipper to his chest. A soft growl answered her soft laugh as she turned to press her ass into his clothed manhood. Tantalizingly slow she began to move, grinding herself into him. Her pale but toned arms wound around his neck while his large hands directed her hip movements.

"There." his breathless whisper tickling her ear, she nodded as she followed his eyes to a blunky tall man surrounded on all sides by half dressed females in the corner of the club.

"Hmmm, im kinda disappointed." her voice curt, he chuckled softly.

"Ready?"

"Yep, but are you?" before her partner could mutter a word she made the signal sign as she twirled around to face him, hands on his shoulders with her hips swinging to the beat.

A spotlight illuminated them causing the clubbers on the dance floor to part. The masked man grunted in surprise as she shoved him away, turning her striking eyes on their target. His heated gaze was on hers, with a playful smile she began her job.

Distraction.

The beat changed as a new song came over the intercom system. She rubbed hers hands up from her hips to her breast, swinging her hair off her shoulder causing some to fall over her left eye. She rotated her hips as she dropped into a squat again, her eyes never leaving her target. Her hands droped to her clothed lips, swiping a finger across them only to lick her finger with a wink at the big man who smiled at her. She stood and began walking towards him, hips swinging with small hands roaming over her body. She lifted the thin white material off her body, exposing her lacey almost see through bra. Her toned stomach tightened as his hungry brown eyes wandered over her pale skin. She walked over to him, slapping her hands down on his knees. He winsed but continued to smile, she spread his knees apart earning a small chuckle from him.

The half naked woman before him bit the tip of her tounge while watching the man's mouth. She forced down a laugh as she saw his Adam's apple move as he swallowed nervously. She turned to grind her ass into his pants zipper, hands on his knees clutching him involuntarily when her ass met his hard pulsing member beneath the denim.

"Hmm what did i do to deserve this?" his voice with strained as he tried to steady himself. To her satisfaction at making this man melt she quickly gathered her thoughts. She spoke in a soft seductive voice, turning to straddle his lap while still grinding.

"I'm a woman who knows what she wants." He 'hmm'ed at her, eyes on her large breasts. Trailing her hands up his chest into his hair she bent down to lick his neck after jerking his head back. His soft groan in her ear told her that she was successfully getting the reaction she wanted.

Her eye picked up on her partners presence in the mirror behind the big mans head. He nodded slightly to her, with a grin she leaped off the man. Flashing him a smile before turning to walk off. A strong hand grabbed her wrist,

 _'Shit!_ '

She was jerked to turn back to the man she had viciously teased. His eyes still hungry but were laced with anger.

"Where are you going?" Before she could udder a word the scent of a familiar man made her smirk. A silver headed bloak colided into their arms causing him to loose grip. Her partner staggered into the man with a slurred,

"Sorry, man." the big guy turned on him to curse the drunk man but when he noticed the girl duck into the crowd his eyes snapped over to where she vanished.

"Hey!" angered he looked over to snap at the man who let his prey escape but he was gone as well.

The partnered pair stood in the back alley in front of the side exit.

"You're too good at your job, Mick."

"You played the drunk man part beautifully Kash." they both laughed softly until Kash reached up to his left ear, hidden under his hair was the small earpiece.

"Affirmative, mission complete." The seriousness in his voice told Mick that he was speaking with the cheif now, instead of one of the comrades.

"Yes sir, returning now." Mick made a face, none too pleased at being summoned back to the precinct.

"Cheif wants the report, huh?" Her voice while playful as always was annoyed. Kash grinned at her under his mask, he stripped off his black denim vest and held it out and open to her. Returning his grin with her own she slipped his clothing on and buttoned the metal buttons quickly.

"Lets go before she has us on crosswalk duty." The sound of their laughter echoed down the alley as they made their way to the unmarked police car a block away from their target location.

As the duo walked into the precinct they were greeted by Guy struggling to get a grip on a large prostitute woman.

"Hello there you two! Kash i want a rematch on target practice after work!"

The silver haired man lazily waved off the bike cop, "Sorry Might, im going to get drinks with Mick tonight."

Before the tight short shorts wearing cop could say anything the hooker broke free with a headbutt to his nose. The duo laughed as Gen, the beat cop with a toothpick consistently in his mouth, caught the woman in a choke hold.

"Hey cheif wants to see you." he winked at Mick who snorted softly in amusement.

"We're going, we're going." Kash and Mick walked passed the desks towards the glass office with gold words across the door:

CHEIF SENJU, TSUNADE

A homicide detective intercepted the man and woman, an unlit cigarette in the corner of his smirked mouth.

"Hey Kash, Mick we still going out for drinks tonight?" Kash nodded while Mick answered,

"Of course Asuma, especially since its your turn to buy." the tan man scratched at his chin strap of facial hair with a helpless smile.

"Are you sure its my turn?"

Kash went to reprimand him playfully but the sound of a loud bang and a hostile womans voice interupted their conversation.

"KASH, MICK I SWEAR BY ALL THATS HOLY IF YOU DONT GET IN HERE ILL PERSONALLY SKIN YOU ALIVE!"

Asuma cursed under his breath, ducking his head as he walked between them towards the front doors. Mick swallowed down a laugh as she trailed after Kash who was slowly making his way to the now open door. Hands in the pockets of his demin straight legged jeans, slouched over in a lazy but amusing way. Mick followed him in, dodging a stapler that came whizzing by her head.

"Temper temper, Chief." Kash tsked at her as he sat in one of the two padded chairs in front of the large oak desk. Mich flopped ungraciously into the seat next to her partner.

"Shut it, Hatake. Now report."

Mick cut in before the lanky man beside her could irratate the blonde woman before them further.

"Mission was a success, the distraction technique worked perfectly while Kash planted the bugs-" the man beside her cut in, earning a glare from his female partner.

"While i also obtained some intail." The Chief nodded once for him to continue.

"Our targeted group, is in arms dealing along with sex trafficking. While planting bugs in his office i slipped the coded emails onto this USB drive." The blonde woman stood, her large breats bouncing wildly as she slammed her hands on the desk, smiling at them.

"Good work, get started on breaking those codes." They nodded then went to leave after she swatted the air for them to get out.

Mich went to her cubical, sitting in her swivel chair with a yawn. Kash sat on her metal desk, arms folded across his broad chest. Both opened their mouth but were cut off by a loud annoying voice,

"Kash! Mick! Hey!" With sigh the man perched on Mick's desk looked over his shoulder at the blonde man who was now approaching with a large smile. Mick couldnt help but return the smile with a grin, as annoying as the rookie was he was a good guy.

"Whatcha want, Naruto?"

Naruto's blue orbs were bright, his hands moving around animatedly as the words spewed from his mouth.

"I heard you're going for drinks tonight." Kash and Mick exchanged a smug glance without the blonde rookie cop noticing.

"I thought maybe i could-"

"Of course you can come, you're one of us now." Mick smiled,

"I know that normally rookies don't go-" he froze as his eyes got bigger. Her eyes flicked over to Kash who stood up to clasp his large hand on a shocked Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey us senior officers aren't always gonna be cops. So while was have a few more years under our belts we should help out you rookies." Naruto nodded, missing the snicker from Mick.

"In fact you're probably the only rookie that i see as an equal." Naruto's shocked expression nearly caused Mick to loose her composer. Kash patted the young man on the back with a friendly smile under his mask,

"And ya know-" He patted him self down before groaning into his hand which he placed over his face in despair.

"I lost my wallet, and i was suppose to buy tonight." Mick pulled her full pink lips into her mouth to keep from laughing, her partner could sweet talk the spots off a dalmatian.

"Oh I'll buy for you!"

"Are you sure? I dont want to be a bother."

"No no no! No bother at all!" Kash gave him an apologetic half smile as the rookie blonde walked off with his head held high. Mick laughed as Kash turned to her, raising his eyebrows twice with a wide grin behind the cloth.

"That kids an idiot, and you're such a-"

"Devilishly handsome guy?" Mick laughed dramatically, even slapping at her knee, before dropping the laugh completely to roll her eyes.

"Asshole, i was gonna say Asshole." Mick arched her brows with playfully smug pout of her lips. Kash chuckled then with a playful grin of his own he popped her outer thigh hard enough to make a sound but not enough to hurt. She raised a brow at him,

"Are you trying to fight?" Kash scoffed at her. The small female interlocked her fingers as she put her hands behind her head, crossing her ankles out in front of her. The lanky silver haired man blinked innocently at the red head, copying her movements exactly.

""Kash stop that."" Their voices in sync, she glared but received a glare just as quickly.

""Stop that! You copy cat! You know i dont like this shit!""

Mick slowly slide her hands down to the first button of his vest she was wearing, Kash copied her but his charcoal orbs were wide. Mick knew she'd win this, she always did. After popping the second button he immediately held up his hands,

"Ok, you win." she laced her fingers together dropping them in her lap before grinning wickedly,

"Say it."

"Oh come on, Mick." Kash tilted his head while giving her a pleading smile.

"Say it, Kash." He frowned, a line creasing his forehead as his eyebrows pulled together. She fingered at the third button, he averted his smokey gray eyes to the ceiling with a sigh.

"I love you, Mick."

"Aw, anit that cute." Kash turned to scowl at the voice. Its owner propped himself on Kash's shoulder with an elbow.

"Shut it, Asuma." The detective gave him a wink,

"What? No love for your other best friend?"

Mick stood, rolled her head to ease the stiffness out, she loved Kash and even if he was weird about openly confirming his love for her she knew he did in fact care for her. Staring at the pair of men exchanging banter back and forth, rather childishly, she couldn't help her eyes softening. These men were harden officers of the Konoha Police Department but also had a soft kind hearted side that made its way to the surface through playful jokes or annoying comments. Kash and Mick went way back, farther back than she cared to admit. She had been there when his father killed himself, when he lost their best childhood friends to gang voilence. Kash had had a hard life growing up, they both did, so he rarely allowed people into his heart as easily as most did. She had secretly developed a different love for him over the years, not that she planned on telling him. Mick knew better than to act on her feelings. She knew the consequences, feared she'd loose him altogether, but a part of her wanted to tell him. Tell him he was everything to her. Tell him that she loved him more than a brother or friend. She often played with the idea of telling him when they were hammered, so if he denied her she could pretend it was just drunk rambling or that she didnt remember.

"Mick! Earth to Mick!" The red head blinked a few times before staring at them in annoyance.

"Whatcha want?" she crossed her arms and rolled her weight onto one leg.

"You were off in space." Mick snorted with an eye roll, though her eyes gleamed.

"Better than listen to you two old farts flirting." She squeezed between them, snatching her black leather biker jacket along with her full faced matte black helmet as she passed. They turned to follow her as she slipped on her jacket and helmet, denying the flirting. She straddled her Harley Davidson 2018 Sportster Iron 883 model bike, pausing to look at the boys.

"See you guys at the bar?" she asked, leaning back to cross her arms while one foot rested on the kickstand ready to swoop it out.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there in a few." Asuma two finger saluted them then trotted over towards where his 2016 red jeep wrangler sat in the parking lot. Kash turned to her with a sigh, she flipped down her polarized eye shield causing her vision to turn orange.

"Mind giving me a ride?" Mick nodded for him to hop on as she kicked her bike to life. The roar of the engine turned heads on the street.

"Old Betsy died on you again, huh?" Kash pointed to his ear with a grin then shrugged, she shook her head with a laugh, wraping his arms around her torso she turned out on the road heading for her house. She smiled as his grip tightened, he hated riding bitch on her bike, a laugh escaped her.

They rode in silence, every now and then Kash's would lossen up only to clutch tight again when she'd proposely hit a bump or speed up. When they finally turned into her driveway she felt him let out a sigh of relief. Pulling off her helmet, letting her red elbow length hair fall into place, she turned to him as she swung off her bike.

"You want first shower?"

"Nah, you can go first."

Mick unlocked the front door, both stepping inside, she threw down her keys into a ceramic red bowl on the entry way table. Making her way upstairs to take a shower while Kash leaped over the back of the couch in the living room only to turn on the tv. He smirked when he noticed it was on the same channel he'd been watching yesterday.

Mick was an odd woman, though Kash liked how she wasn't clingy or bitchy like most. Mick didnt watch tv but had bought a 70 inch flat screen just for him to watch. He had tried to tell her not to but once she makes up her mind theres no talking her out of it. That stubbornness made it hard to voice opinions around the firey red head. Her morals were as straight as an arrow and never allowed anyone to change her for their personal gain. Kash curled a lip at the thought of the lastest boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend. She had dumped him for trying to tell her not to hang out with Kash. Mick never made it a secret in any relationships that she cared for Kash, which of course would make anyone uncomfortable. Stretching out with a yawn he heard the shower cut off, he lifted his eyes to the ceiling. Mick was probably now in her bedroom getting dressed.

Kash pushed himself up to his feet then went for the stairs. Hands in his pockets he entered her bedroom, she was just adjusting the red push up bra when their eyes met.

"Showers clear, go you stink." Mick grinned as she slipped on a pair of dark denim skinny jeans over her matching red thong. Rolling his eyes with a 'Ha!' he trotted into her bathroom to shower.

Mick slipped on a black belt with a silver buckle, black snug long sleeve T-shirt. Rolling up the sleeves as she checked out her appearance in a long mirror agaisnt the wall. Mick put her hair in a messy bun atop her head, turning around to see

KONOHA POLICE DEPT.

writen across her back in dark blue. Mick sat on the edge of the bed,

"Hey can you grab me some clothes to wear?" Kash called as he turned off the water. The redhead snorted in playful annoyance,

"What am i? A babysitter?" Mick shoved her feet into her tactical black boots then strapped her side firearm to her leg along with her main glock in its holster clipped to her belt on the right side. Kash stepped out in just a white towel, his face fell slightly.

"Wheres my clothes?"

"You're a big boy now. You dont need Mommy to find you clothes." Her babytalk voice earned her a hard glare, his lips turned down in a frown. She quickly averted her eyes from his mouth and the small beauty mark near it. She stood with a sigh, but her face was bright with humor, she swaggered over to her closet to snatch a loose half sleeved black and white softball shirt then black denim straight legged pants. Holding them out to him, he nodded as he now stood in his red boxers that hugged in all the right places. Mick tossed him the clothes before walking inti her bathroom to slip on a light layer of makeup, cat-like black eyeliner. Mick wasnt big on makeup in fact she rarely wore it unless they went for drinks or work. Kash walked in and tried in vain to get his wet hair under control.

"Its a lost cause, Kash." Mick giggled as he shot her a glare.

"Shut it, Mick."

The two entered the bar, Kash had his arm draped lazily over her shoulders. Asuma and Naruto sat at the bar talking while drinking a beer, Kiba and his police k9 Red sat at a near by table with the receptionist Hinata and one of the bomb squad men Choji. Might was arm wrestling his rookie bike trainee partner Lee who was a smaller version of Might himself. The investigation unit sat near the door, Shika, Ino and Shino while the Swat team Neji, Sai and Tenzo along with their Medic Sakura were taking shots at the end of the bar.

Kash looked around to Mick with a raised eyebrow, his mask twitched as he gave her his devilish smirk, "Is it a Vodka or Scotch night?"

Mick shrugged off his arm while she walked over to sit beside Naruto, who greeted her with a smile, she quickly ordered a scotch on the rocks. Kash chuckled as he sat beside her, nodding to the barkeep for one as well. They recieved their drinks and clinked the glasses before holding them up with broad smiles,

"Heres to Konaha P.D.!" Mick yowled which earned her a chorus of cheers from the other patrons. Mick winked at her lanky partner before sipping the contents of her drink, Kash following suit.

 **A.N.:**

 **Hello everyone, this isnt my first time writing a police story so maybe ill have better luck this way. Yes i changed some names but not all of them, i hope you enjoyed this first chapter. It was more about getting to know the characters and the jobs they do but just incase you dont understand here they are.**

 **Mick and Kash (Kakashi): Gang Unit**

 **Cheif of Police: Tsunade**

 **Asuma, Kurenia: Homicide detectives**

 **Investigation unit (intelligence rathering): Shikamaru, Ino and Shino**

 **Bomb Squad: Choji, Tenten**

 **K9 unit: Kiba**

 **Bike cops: Might Guy and Lee**

 **Beat cops: Naruto, Genma**

 **School officer: Iruka**

 **Swat team: Neji, Sai, Tenzo**

 **Medic/Lab analyst: Sakura**

 **Undercover cops: Sasuke, Itachi**


	2. Hungover

Mick sat at her desk with her aviators still on, rubbing her temples in soft circles, as she rested her elbows on the metal. A laugh caused her to lift her head with a groan.

"You look like you've seen better mornings." the amusement in his smug voice irked her to no end. Mick pushed her sunglasses down on her nose to glare openly at her silver haired partner. Kash gave her a once over, her red hair was braided back into two ropes that fell over her back. The snug black shirt stopped just at her belly button, toned pale skin visible. The tight dark denim skinny jeans hugged her mouth watering curves, the glint of her side arm caught his eye as it was straped to her thigh. The dark jeans were tucked into her tactical black boots, her Ruger American Pistol Compact, Semi-Automatic, 9mm clipped to her black belt. Lifting his eyes they found her striking pale blue ones watching him with an arched brow. Smiling sheepishly he went to make a sarcastic comment but the sound of heels on the floor saved him the trouble.

"Kash, i need to see you in my office." The Chief walked passed them straight to her office without even looking at them. Kash shrugged then followed, he paused to turn back to her.

The red head had went back to rubbing her temples, a caramel frappe was set in front of her with an asprin tablet beside it. Mick smiled, he knew her so well, she took the asprin then washed it down with the drink. The scent of a floral perfume surrounded her, turning she saw Ino and Sakura there smiling knowingly.

"So Kash brought you some coffee?" the undertone in the pinkettes voice made Mick frown.

"Whatcha gettin at?" Ino snorted in annoyance but Sakura just shook her head, changing the subject.

"Hows Sasuke?" Mick sat back in her padded chair with a smug smirk, the young women frowned at her. Mick noticed Naruto near by no doubt eavesdropping. Mick brought her hand to her chin, tapping a finger there as she thought. Ino sighed, arms crossed,

"Oh come on, Mickie." The red head griminced at the unfavorable nick name.

"Hes fine, he checks in every now and then with us." Sakura opened her mouth but Ino beat her to it.

"So his undercover status is a success so far?" Mick nodded, Kash had sent the dark headed stoic man undercover to infiltrate a small group in connection to the main group they had their eyes on. Kash, Mick and Sasuke were the Gang task force, so Kash as commanding officer had decided they needed someone on the inside for more intal before they made their move on shutting it down. Mick had volunteered but Kash wouldnt have it, saying that he needed her here for something else, she knew the real reason was because she had a habit of earning favor with men because of her looks. Often enough he had to step in to make sure she didnt break them in half. Mick had grown up with a military father who taught her self defense since she was five then shoved her into martial arts classes. She may be small but that didnt stop her from putting bigger men and women in the hospital.

Sighing while standing to her feet, Mick nodded to the girls,

"Hes the right hand of a crime boss." The girls smiled but Mick noticed Naruto clench his jaw, his hands clutched into fists.

Kash appeared beside her, she hadnt heard his approach, she jumped slightly with a yelp when he pinched her butt.

"Ouch! Damnit Kash, stop that shit. You must have been a cat in another life." Kash chuckled as he swung an arm over her shoulders, leaning heavily on her. Mick grunted under his weight but bared with it as he told her what The Chief wanted.

"We have a lead to follow but first we need to go meet an old friend. To the Kash-mobile!" he pointed towards the parking lot, Mick frowned as she shoved him off.

"Ugh, not the Kash-moblie. It stinks like wet dog." Kash either ignored her or just didnt hear her as he lead the way out the front doors.

Once in the parking lot they stood infront of a black four door Ram Durango. The redhead was shielding the sun from her face with her hands, Kash meanwhile was trying to start the vehicle with no luck.

"Come on Betsy!" The man groaned as he tried to crank it. Mick put her weight to one leg, smiling smugly, as she jingled her bike key above her head. Kash turned to her with a scowl,

"No! I hate riding bitch on that death trap. Cant i drive?" Mick laughed dramatically, bending over holding her stomach, she stood up straight wipping away fake tears. The lanky man sighed, hopping out of his truck.

Mick slowly danced towards her bike, Kiba with his K9 partner watching, Shino beside him with wide eyes behind the aviators. Kash glowered at them, their eyes locked on Mick's hips. Red sensed the killing intent coming off the silver haired man, barking to his master who ignored him.

"Mick, you're scaring the rookies." Kash managed to sound uninterested but his eyes were dark with annoyance. Mick paused, looking over at the two men dressed in their uniforms, flashing a grin she started dancing again until she reached her bike. The two rookies in blue raised their eyebrows with a goofy smile when she waved at them. Kash climbed on the bike after snatching the key, Mick was yanked onto the bike still playfully flirting with the dumb-struck idiots by their cruisers.

"Do you have to do that?" Mick blinked in momentary shock. His voice was unnaturally cold, she wrapped her arms around his muscled abdomen, they silently rode towards downtown. Mick knew where they were headed now, they were going to The Bottom and the only person they knew there was Henry.

Pulling into the parking lot Mick hopped off before the bike was even in neutral. She needed to space herself from her partner right now, his demeanor from earlier had made her uncomfortable. He never cared when she'd flirt with men, whether joking or not. Mick could feel his eyes on her, she ignored him before going to Henry's door. Kash knocked twice, the sound of footsteps greeted them.

"Whose there?" Kash had covered the peep-hole with his thumb.

"Henry baby! Its me!" Mick called out to him in her fake cheery high pitched voice. The dummy took the bait, opening the door fully only to see Mick and Kash smiling at him.

"Shit!" he tried to slam the door but Kash jammed his boot in doorway, shoving it open with his hand.

"Henry! Thats no way to treat old friends!" Kash stated as he made his way inside, wagging a finger at the short balding man. Mick followed silently, watching the now surrendering man who had cornered himself.

"You arent my friends! You and that crazy chick nearly killed me!" Mick snorted but Kash just laughed,

"Oh Henry! Whatcha talking about?"

Henry gulped as he noticed Mick approaching,

"She had you hang me off a building by my legs unless i told you what i know!" He jabbed a chubby finger in Mick's direction, she grinned at him with her hands on her hips.

"Oh what a coincidence! We need some Intel." Henry glanced between them in fear. Mick tilted her head at him with a pretty smile, "Kash." the chubby man let out a cry as he tried to run passed them towards the front door. Kash grabbed him in a choke hold, closed eye smiling down at him.

"Now Henry, lets not be stupid. You know something and we need that intel."

"Ok ok! Ill talk! Just make her go away!" Kash glanced at Mick who pouted,

"Aw but Hen, i thought we were friends." Henry let out a terrified squeal, turning to clutch onto Kash as the Redhead tried to reach out to caress the scared mans cheek. Kash pressed his lips together to keep a laugh down, Mick sighed dramatically but left the room to go out in the hallway. Henry glanced over his shoulder as she left before releasing the bigger man. Kash patted Henry on the shoulder, his eyes gleaming, "Ok So i need some info on a group." Henry nodded once, they silently when to sit at the kitchen table.

Meanwhile Mick was on snapchat, snapping a pic of her making a weird face to Naruto. She laughed when he sent back an even weirder one of him and Kiba in their patrol car. Heat on her neck made her glance over her shoulder to see Kash watching her phone.

"Wanna take a selfie with me?" she joked as she held up her phone to include him in the screen. She took the picture, seeing Kash holding up his middle finger with a deadpanned face. Raising an eyebrow at him he quickly reached forward to send it, then walked towards her bike.

"Whats eatin' you?"

"I dont know what youre talking about." The two stared at each other, Mick rolled her orbs with a slight growl while Kash planted himself on the bike. Climbing onto the back she sat in silence, her annoyance was coming off her in waves.

"I just have a headache thats all"

"Whatever you say."

The ride back to the precinct was awkward and quiet, neither one willing to break the silence. Kash pulled into the parking lot, dropping down the kickstand. Mick climbed off and took her keys, her eyes narrowed. Moving towards the front doors a siren bleeped at her, a cruiser pulling up beside her.

Naruto and Kiba hopped out, pretending to code five her, with their hands formed into finger guns.

"Stop right there!"

"Get down or ill let my K9 out!" Mick put her hands up, turning to face them with bright humor in her eyes.

"Oh no!" Mick laughed as they swaggered towards her in an exaggerated manner, thumbs hooked on their belt loops.

"Weve got a call that theres a redhead running loose around this neighborhood." Naruto said while trying not to break character to smile. Kiba meanwhile was pretending to cuff her, his hands were rough with calaces but gentle.

"One in custody."

Kash watched them with furrowed brows, Mick never paid rookies attention, he stood with his arms crossed a few feet away.

He didnt understand what she was playing at, Mick rarely allowed people to touch her let alone rookie cops who had nothing better to do than to mess around with his partner. Kash stopped himself from breaking Naruto's arm as the simpleton put it across her shoulders. Kash caught his breath when she glanced back at him, almost smugly before the three walked into the precinct. The sound of barking caught his attention, turning he noticed Red still in the cruiser.

"That idiot is so busy flirting he left you in the car?" Kash opened the door, Red gave him a wary look before charging after his master.

Mick sat on her desk, Naruto Kiba and Neji stood around her talking more to eachother than to her. She knew it was childish but Kash showing interest towards her, even if he didnt realize it himself, was nice. His jealously was a different side to this normally guarded man, one Mick wanted to explore. The front door opened and much to her displeasure her partner didnt even look towards her desk, instead he went to his own which was beside hers. Sighing to herself she leaped off her desk to wrap her arms around his shoulders, resting her chin on her arm. Kash turned slightly to smile at her before returning to his computer.

"Those the coded emails?" Mick asked, her breath tickling his neck. Kash nodded then pointed to the screen,

"Yeah, have you seen these symbols before?" Mick studied them for a moment before one caught her eye. Pointing to it, leaning forward so her breasts rested on his back,

"Yea, this ones an Egyptian hieroglyphics." scanning the others she noticed more ancient symbols. Greek, Egyptian and Roman being the main ones. Kash watched her closely, he was good with puzzles and cryptic shit mostly because he loved to annoyed people by being condescendingly cryptic himself. He knew she'd figure it out soon enough, he already had but didn't like to brag around her. Well for one she could snap him in half and he'd let her, Two: contrasting to popular belief he wasnt an asshole that believed in always being the best. If he could fly under the radar then he would, no since in trying so damn hard when it didnt really matter anyway.

Kash waited until Mick smiled at him, he was busted, she knew he knew what it all meant. Blushing in embarrassment he pointed to the screen, running his finger under the symbols as he said what the email said,

"Be at the water tonight at 2AM."

Mick furrowed her brows together, involuntarily drawing small circles on Kash's chest over his blue long sleeve shirt. Kash clenched his jaw, irises dilating slightly as his body leaned into her touch, heat creeping into his core. As quickly as the moment started it was over, Mick was pulled from him with a disturbed squeak. Kash turned to see Naruto had slung his redheaded partner over his shoulder, Kiba and Mick grinning at eachother. The heat he felt from before exploded into a raging flame, his eyes smoldering with his jaw locked. This tormented feeling in his gut was hard to tolerate, even more annoying was why he was feeling this way. Kash had understood long ago that he cared for Mick, but the thought again wormed its way into his brain. Everyone he loved died and he refused his deepest feelings for his female best friend to save her from it. Her death would be the one thing that would send him over the edge. Send him into a tailspin. Send his heart in the darkest shadow imaginable.

Kash looked away, forcing down his anger and jealousy. Mick was not his nor would she be. He put up the walls that normally incased his heart, growing cold to the flirtatious group behind him. Mick noticed the abrupt change in Kash and morbid aura around him at that moment. His pupils focused on her but not truely seeing her. Instantly she knew he had closed himself to her, she wretched herself free from the rookies. They hardly noticed, continuing with their rough housing. Mick placed a hand on Kash's forearm, head tilted with concern bright within her gaze. She surveyed his blank face, devoid of emotions. Kash seemly woke from his daze to smile reassuringly at her as she fawned over him.

"Hmm? Sorry i wasnt paying attention to a word you said." Mick scrutinized him for a moment, he could see he wasnt fooling her, she knew him too well.

Mick went to voice her concerns but Kash stood, turning for the doors, throwing his words over his shoulder without meeting her eyes.

"Come on, we have a lead to follow." Mick stood, trailing after him silently.

Kash walked to his truck, popping the hood, his hands out of her sight as he tried to fix whatever was wrong.

Mick climbed into the drivers said as he hollered for her to try it. The truck roared to life after the second try, she scooted over the center console to climb into the passenger side. Kash hopped in, his hands smudged in black grit but his smile was evident under the cloth covering his lower face. He pulled out of the parking lot, tapping the radio with his pointer finger for her to pick a station. Forcing a smile upon her face she played with the buttons until she found a suitable song that fit Kash's discription of music, instantly he began bobbing his head whilst tapping his hands on the wheel. She could see he was pretending just as much as she was, the tension between them was stale and choking. Mick turned to look out her window, brushing a loose strand of hair from her eyes. The man beside her couldnt help but occasionally glance at her from the corner of his eyes, pulling his eyebrows together in a small helpless frown. He wanted to ease the stiffness in the relationship, but unsure of how to do it, scared hed only make it worse. She looked so small and fragile, her body almost hugging itself in her uncomfortable silence.

Kash went to open his mouth, the sound of brakes locking, glass shattering interupted him. His eyes were jolted, his foot slammed the brakes out of the sudden sliding of the truck. He watched in horror as Mick was flung violently against her selt belt then ricocheted into the window. While his partner was clung he was as well, his bottom ribs slammed into the steering wheel knocking the breath from his lungs. Everything went black.

Mick felt the truck roll onto its top, she hung limbly from her saftey belt. Her breath in gasps, she turned to Kash. Her blood ran cold as her eyes adjusted onto his figure. Blood dripping from his head, turning his silver hair streaked burgundy. Before she could reach for him she felt herself being jerked from the window, screaming as her seat belt burned into her hips.

Kash struggled into consciousness, slowly turning to see Mick reaching for him through the busted window, blood on her face and hands. He strained his ears to hear her, thats when he noticed the men who held her. His body moved on it's own, unbuckling himself only to slam into the glass and crawl through it out from the windshield. He could barely hear her now, she was screaming his name. He stood on shakey legs as he staggered towards her, his eyes seeing double. God bless her she was fighting to reach him, his heart ripped in half as she struggled vainly. Her wounds were deep and these men were strong. He tried to will his body into action, but all he could do was stumble after her. In the back of his mind he could hear another voice screaming for her, only to realise it was his own weak tone barely a whisper.

Mick watched in agony as Kash tried to drag his broken leg behind him to get to her. She screamed for him to stop, but his eyes were glassed over in a sicking way making her heart twist. She bit a hand that wrapped around her mouth as they forced a wet cloth over her nose. She knew instantly what the sweet scent was, in her panic she fought harder when she shouldve stopped and pretended the cloriphorm worked. But seeing Kash in that state had made her loose all her training in that moment. She wanted to run to him, tell him she would be ok. Darkness engulfed her, the last thing her eyes saw was a big man approaching the man she loved.

Kash felt his knees buckle, collapsing onto his hands and knees, his head swimming. A boot connected with his stomach causing his eyes to bulge and the air within his lungs to flush out of his body. The silver haired man lay facing the sky, his left leg at an awkward angle. A masked mans face appeared but he didnt flinch. A gruff sound reached his distant hearing,

"Stir clear or your little friend wont last the night." he went to leave but a strong hand grabbed his ankle, turning to Kash who was glaring defiantly up at him,

"Let her go."

"We'll return her soon." Kash blinked as he saw the bottom of a boot coming down for his face.

Citizens were on the phone calling 911 as they saw what was happening, some recording it with their phones. A brave few had tried to help but were met with voilence as well. Kash lay in the street bleeding, people trying to help.

The sounds of sirens in the back ground as the van containing the female cop disappeared into the busy streets, leaving behind the broken man on the asphalt.


	3. BOLO Mick

Kash opened his eyes, his vision blury but could make out the paneled ceiling above him. The scene rushed through his brain causing him to snap up in a sitting position, a cry ringing out from his mouth.

"Mick!" with a hiss he slumped forward, his hands clutching his abdomen in pain. Hands met his shoulders, urging him to lay down again. He struggled against them until he saw Asuma's face. Seeing him and the sorrowful look in his eyes made him freeze.

"Mick-"

"I know. We've got a B.O.L.O. (be on the look out for) for the van." Kash snarled out with every bit of helpless rage he felt.

"Look harder damnit!" Asuma flinched slightly, his eyes stared at him in pity.

"We've got everyone looking." Kash went to retort but stopped himself as the door across from him opened and Tsunade entered. Instantly his eyes searched her face desperately.

"Kash." She signaled for Asuma to leave. When the detective left the blonde woman stood at the foot of his bed, eyes guarded.

"We need information." Kash nodded,

"They were apart of the group were looking into, im sure of it. They said to-" he stopped, his eyes clouding, he ducked his head to look at his hands clutched into fists fighting tears.

Tsunade reguarded him quietly, patiently waiting for him to continue. Kash swallowed down his dispar, now wasnt the time for tears. He raised his head, eyes cold with tears brimming the edge of his bloodshot eyes.

"They said to stir clear or they'd kill her."

Mick woke her eyes narrowing as her head spun. The room was dimly lit, the only light was above her swinging lightly. Mick groaned as she raised her head, the rope bitting into the exposed skin of her wrists and arms. The chair creaked loudly at her movement, alerting the man in the corner of her consciousness. Mick glared weakly at the man who stepped into view.

"Rise and shine, little kitten." Mick curled her lip at his mocking tone.

"Shove it, pussy." she growled, though her body was weakened her spirit was not. These bastards had hurt Kash, the thought brought an onslaught of emotions. Unsure if he was ok or even alive. Her head jerked to the side as a stinging slap was delivered to her cheek. The force of it split her bottom lip, blood filling her mouth.

"Shut up bitch. Now listen here, what do you know of our organization?" Mick slowly turned her eyes up to him, the pale blue blazing with pure hatred. Gathering the saliva and blood to her lips she spit it onto his chest, staining the white materiel. Mick smiled up at the dark man, his eyes locked on fluids on his shirt. With a cry of rage he backhanded her so hard the chair tipped over onto its side, blows raining down on her wildly. Mick tried to contain her crys of pain as to not give him the satisfaction but the more he hit the harder it became until she was screaming below him. Mick faded into darkness again, the blows landing with hollow thuds around the room.

Kash forced his legs into the crusted bloody pants, his cast hindering him slightly. A nurse was trying him stop him, but he shrugged her weak struggles off. Standing his legs gave out monetarily, he clutched the bedside with gritted teeth. Sending strength to his legs once more he shoved himself up and hobbled out of the room down the hall, eyes like chips of ice.

Kash reached the parking lot, standing there was Asuma smoking while sitting on the hood of his Crown Vic. Kash looked around for somewhere to hide but the detective knew he was there, waving him over. Kash frowned at him but limped over, the cigarette was flicked to the ground as Asuma stood up, crushing out the ember with the toe of his shoe.

"You're supoose to be resting."

"If Kuneria was kidnapped would you be resting?" the silver man retorted, his kunckles turning white as his fists clenched tighter.

"Hell no, thats why im here." Kash stared at him in geneiun shock, eyebrows raised mouth agape. Asuma pointed to the passenger side as he walked around to get in the drivers seat. Kash complied, he grunted in pain as he sat, holding his stomach with a grimince. Asuma noticed but said nothing as he drove out of the parking lot towards the precinct. Kash stared out the window in silence, his mind trying to piece together the events that lead up to the crash. A sudden realisation hit him hard, how did the Group know he was looking into them? They had been careful not to alert them. His eyes grew wide as he thoughy of the only logical explanation.

Henry.

That little weasel had squealed about Kash and Mick looking into them. A murderous rage came over him, Asuma sensed it and glanced over at him.

"Whats up?"

"That little cunt!" Kash slammed a fist into the door side panel. Asuma raised an eyebrow,

"Who?"

"Henry! He told them we were asking questions! I'll kill him!" Kash turned to him with a snarl,

"Head for the Bottom! Now!"

"I cant let you do that Kash,-" the silver haired man turned his aggression on him,

"The fuck you cant!"

"KASH!" Asuma's yowl made him jump slightly, the bearded man was glaring at the road, hands tight on the wheel.

"If we go down there ill end up letting you kill him." Asuma's jaw clenched, "We need to tell the Cheif."

"Fuck that Asuma! He might know where they took her!" Kash let out a growl, the amount of pent up anger and sorrow was making him grind his teeth. He wanted nothing more than to snap every limb of that little coward until he squealed and begged to die.

The men arrived at the precinct, Asuma got out and waited for Kash, making sure to keep an eye on him. Kash was unstable and not think logically like he normally would. Asuma could tell this was going to prove badly if- he refused to finish that sentence.

They made their way passed the other officers who had gathered round to do nothing else than throw Kash sympathetic glances and murmured apologys. Kash ignored them, his eyes rooted on the Chief who waved them into the office. Asuma pushed Kash into a chair, placing a hand on his shoulder, to anyone else it looked reassuring but to Kash who felt the tight grip of fingers digging into his rotater cuff he knew it was to keep him sedated. Asuma quickly explained Kash's notion to the woman.

The Chief immediately walked to the door, calling Gen and Kotetsu over. She explained the situation, her eyes hauntingly aflame.

"Bring him in on suspect of crimes agaisnt a police officer, kidnapping and criminal mischief." The two nodded then quickly left, Kash watching them with dark eyes.

"Im interrogating that bastard." Kash growled, shoving Asuma's hand away. The Chief turned to him with hard eyes,

"Get in line, Kid."

Henry was shoved through the doors, his cuffs digging into in skin from how tight they were. The quiet police department made his skin crawl, but the heated gazes from the men and women there were worse. Henry duckes his head, fear worming into his belly. Again he was shoved into a door, only this open stayed closed as his small body colided agisnt the oak. The force of it made his teeth clack, biting his touge. The man with the tooth pick opened the door and roughly shoved him into a seat in front of a table. The officers left, the only one in the room other than his reflection across from him in the two way mirror.

A blonde woman entered, she sat across from him at the table, her hands folded together on the wood between them.

"I understand youve been read your rights." Henry said nothing, she couldnt make him talk.

"Hmm, i see youre going to exercise your right not to talk?" The chubby man stared blankly at her, he tried to seem void but she could almost smell his fear.

"Fine, you just sit there while i talk." The Chief leaned back in her chair, cold calculated eyes watching the sorry excuse of a man before her.

"You are under suspicions of being involved in a police officers kidnapping. And also the attempted murder of another police officer."

Kash watched from the two way mirror, his hands leaning on the windows seal. Studying Henry closely he could see from the way he fidgeted that he was hiding something.

"I dont know what youre talking about." Henry jumped, eyes glued on the mirrior behind the Chief of police, it was rattling voilently. His eyes shifted to the woman who leaned onto the table, her eyes narrowing,

"Should i let in our mutual friend?" Henry's eyes widened, shaking his head slowly. He knew who was on the side of that glass, the thought sent shivers down his spine. Mick was frightening but the murderous intent flowing from that mirror made him conclude that Kash was dangerous. Like a shark smelling blood, Kash yowled out with all his anger fueling his ruthless rage,

"Where is she!?" Henry flinched, though muffled he heard the man loud and clear.

"I..I dont know." A bang on the table made him leap to his feet with a yelp of fear.

"Look i thought if i gave them Kash and Mick they'd set me up with some money! I honestly didnt know theyd take her! I thought theyd rough you guys up!" The Chief broke her silence, snapping her fingers,

"Book em." Henry opened his mouth but was interupted by Kash charging in with a bloodlust in his charcoal eyes. Naruto and Kiba grabbed at the frantic coworker who was swinging wildly trying to damage the short chubby man before him. Meanwhile Asuma came in to excort Henry to a waiting cell.

"You piece of shit! Fucking coward!" Kash thrashed vainly against the grip holding him. The Chief stood, eyes unreadable as she strode over to Kash. The silver haired man fixed her with a violent glare, teeth bared under his mask. The sound of a slap ringing out made everyone turn to see Kash's head cocked to the side, Tsunade standing before him with annoyance rolling off her.

"Get a grip, Kash. This isnt helping Mick." her voice was quiet but laced with malice. Kash blinked then nodded silently, his cheek stung.

"He knows more than he's telling."

"And were gonna get him to spill but we need you to calm down."

Mick woke again in the dark room, her left eye swollen shut and her other couldnt focus on anything. Groaning in pain she lifted her head from her chest to lean it back towards the ceiling. Her body was screaming in agony, blood crusted her face and neck from her busted lip and eyebrow. A soft voice reached her ears, making Mick tense up. She raised her head with a struggle until her eye locked onto a man before her. Her eyes notes the orange hair and piercings littering his face.

"I do apologize for your wounds. I had him dealt with for his barbaric treatment." Mick just watched him, unwilling to say anything that would earn her another beating. The man seemed to notice this, a silence spand over them, Mick could hear her disturbed breathing while watching this man before her. He was different from the thug before, this man held an authoritative air about himself. Mick took in his face, sketching it into her mind. Her eye lingered on his eyes, the coloring making her skin crawl.

He allowed her to wander over his features, tilting his head slightly at this woman before him. She was a fighter, even now he could see the spirit within her glaring back at him.

"Tell me, what do you know of this organization?" Mick blinked slowly at him, letting her head roll back to stare at the ceiling. She wasnt going to talk, he knew it as well. From his tone of voice she knew that he understood she'd never admit to anything. She closed her eye, waiting for the hit.

He watched her, her tense position, he stepped forward with an indifference clear in his movements. He snapped his fingers, causing the battered woman before him to flinch slightly and clench her jaw. She let out a shock gasp as warm soapy clothes began washing her arms. She snapped her head to look down at the two women cleaning the dirt, grit and blood off her skin. Mick fixed the silent man with a suspicious glare,

"Im not saying shit. I don't care what you do." At the growl in her voice the man raised an eyebrow. Nodding to her that he understood, which confused Mick emincely.

Mick sucked in a gasp as the warm water reached her face. Gritting her teeth against the sting of soap entering her cuts, she never faltered in her glare at the man before her.

"Until later then." The women and man left, he paused to glance at her. Mick frowned, her busted lip opening at the action.

"Ill be back, Mick."

It had been weeks since her kidnapping and there had been no word on Mick. They were starting to loose hope, even Kash.

Kash walked into the parking lot, rain drizzling down making his hair flatten to his head. He held a key in his palm as he limped over to Mick's bike. He ran his fingers over the gas tank, her smiling face pelting his half broken mind. He smiled softly as he straddled the bike, starting it, her voice in his head yowling at him to stop being a pussy and get on. He clutched the handle bars tightly, a tear threatened to slip over the edge of his lid.

Kash pulled out of the parking lot and rode slowly towards Micks house. His heart heavy at the thought of seeing it empty. As he pulled up he could almost see her in her PJs calling for him to get inside before he washed away. Kash cut the engine before pushing it into her garage, he closed the door then made his way silently into the house. He entered into the kitchen, his fingers dragging lightly over the countertop. He laughed softly as he remembered her trying to cook him breakfast, he could still smell the burnt eggs charing in the pan as she panicked.

Kash entered the living room, pausing as he noticed the t.v. was on but muted. Heart at a gallop he went to call for her but froze. What if it wasnt Mick? Pulling his 9mm from his side he held it out in front of him. He listened intently for any sounds, a soft thump from upstairs answered his silence. Kash crept towards the stairs, finger on the trigger, ascending them two at a time. Kash checked the dark bathroom, finding nothing he cleared the guestroom. His heart hammering in his chest as he stood before Mick's cracked bedroom door. His eyes fixed on a blood smudge on the knob. Movement inside made him flick his gaze over to the bed, the sight made him almost drop his gun. There in the sheets was Mick, her back to him. Kash pushed open the door with shaking hands, her bare back was covered in welps with yellow fading bruises while some still held an angry purple color. He slowly put his gun away to walk to the other side of the bed to see her face. A straggled cry rang from his throat when he saw her. Her face was swollen, lips purple and busted, her eye swollen shut with a large blueish lump. Angry red cuts littering her cheeks and over her eyebrow. She looked pitiful, small and broken. Kash dropped down beside her, knees hitting the hardwood floor loudly.

The woman seemingly came to life, swinging out blindly at him while trying to get out of the sheet. Kash took her feeble blows while reaching for her, her open eye wild and bloodshot. She wasnt seeing him, she was fighting demons in her mind. She clawed his face as he pinned her down to keep from hurting herself.

"Mick! Its me! Its Kash!" he yowled down at her over her screams and pleads. She continued fighting him, his heart breaking. Kash pulled her to his chest, holding her there as she scratched, bit and clawed at his body. A sob escaped his chest, tears finally falling down on the battered woman in his arms.

"God, Im so sorry Mick." She finally lasped into silence, her body going limp as her eye glazed over. Kash pulled back to look at her, the fire in her eyes was gone, washed away by what they had done to her. She hadnt even recognized him, didnt even know she was home now.

"Mick, its Kash." his voice a whisper, eyes locked on hers. A twitch of her eyebrows showed she had heard him, they furrowed slightly.

"Kash.." her voice was raw, strained from her constant screams. Kash nodded, moving his hands on either side of her face.

"Yeah its me." Hope budding in his chest as her good eye fixated on his. He smiled weakly at her, almost begging for her to understand. What she said next broke him completely,

"Im dreaming again..." a sob racked his body as tears fell on her face,

"Dear God, what did they do to you.."

The sound of many sirens reached his ears, he turned to glance at the window as they got closer. He went to move towards the glass but a pair of hands grabbed his shirt roughly, he turned to meet a pale blue eye, wide and scared.

"Dont leave me, i dont wanna wake up yet!"

The police force that esembled in Mick's lawn stacked at the door. Asuma taking lead tried the door knob and found it unlocked, he stepped in with the others, guns drawn. They cleared the living room, shouting out for anyone to come out for the Konaha police department. Freezing when they heard Kash's voice upstairs. Asuma sent two officers to clear the kitchen while the rest made their way up the stairs to clear the second story. Asuma walked over to the bedroom door and paused, finding Kash and Mick. His eyes widen when he saw the woman. She had been beat almost beyond recognition. Putting away his firearm he called for someone to send an EMT. Mick hugged against Kash's chest, her face buried in his shirt. When she turned to him he almost lost his lunch over the sever face trauma she had.

"I dont wanna wake up!"

Kash had insisted on riding with her to the hospital, not that anyone could stop him anyway, Mick had a death grip on his shirt and refused to let go. The poor girl was completely out of it, screaming she didnt want to wake up and that he was coming for her. The whole scene had shocked the officers watching into a stoic silence.

This wasnt the woman who would normally joke or pick her way out of an awkward situation. The woman who would rather die in the street than be caught dead crying infront of people. This weak almost child like woman wasnt Mick, this was a broken damaged mind in her body. They had tortured her only to sooth her then to torture her again. To her credit she never once gave them any information, she had stayed true to her word of 'not saying shit'.

Kash had thought when she'd come back itd be bad but he was underprepared for this. Mick had lost her mind so to speak, his eyes couldnt believe it was real.

Tsunade entered the hospital room, her face twisted slightly in agony at the sight before her. Kash cuddled with Mick in the bed cooing at her that it would be alright whilst Mick hyperventilated in his arms, eye wildly scanning the room but not understanding where she was. A doctor who was trying to put in an IV stepped away to face the Cheif.

"She's been drugged regularly, its still in her system and she wont allow us to try and flush it out."

"So this-" she gestured towards the woman now biting Kash's chest while clawing his arms "is the drugs?"

"Hard to say, part of it might be but Im afriad some might be her state of mind. It seems she thinks she's dreaming and that 'He' will be back soon." Tsunade nodded, eyes fixed on the pair in the bed. The doctor called for nurses to hold her down to strap her arms and legs. Kash helped while still holding her in his arms.

"No! No please! Ill be good now! PLEASE!" Her crys fell on deaf ears as they finally managed to hold her still long enough for a needle to be inserted. Kash had to look away during this time, slamming his eyes shut while grinding his teeth. Finally Mick grew quiet and eventually drifted to sleep.

Kash turned to his Cheif with pleading eyes, she met them with pity.

"Take some time off Kash, she needs you." With that the Chief left, leaving Kash to himself and his partner. The silver haired man climbed into the bed with her, laying his head on her chest to listen to her heart beat. The rhythm soothed him, making his eyelids grow heavy until he couldnt hold them open anymore.

A flash of purple eyes and orange hair blazed in Mick's mind, it blurred into a needle sticking into her arm while her screams echoed in her ears. Everything went black, screams and choking sounds made her fight desperately against the darkness that seemed to pin her down. Mick snapped open her eye as a scream ripped from her throat, she struggled vainly agaisnt the straps around her wrists and ankles. A face appeared, her heart stopped as she saw the man.

Kash.

She mewled in agony at him as tears poured down her face. What was he doing here? Had they got him too? His hands grabbed her face after ripping off his mask to scream at her.

"Mick! Its ok! Its me!" Mick paused, her eyes lingering on his beauty mark. Was she? No, it had to be some cruel trick. But there he was, his face so close to hers.

"Kash? Is it..You're real?" Kash nodded voilently, eyes pleading with her to truely see him. A cry of joy escaped her as she smiled at him, she tried to reach for him but her arms refused to be moved.

"They had to lock you down." he told her as her eye adjusted on the heavy-duty strap.

"How did i get here?" Mick winced at her voice, horse and cracking. He gave her a halfsmile, unsure himself had she had got away.

"Who gives a shit, you're back now." Mick glanced around, her head spinning.

"Where am I?"

"The hospital. Who've been unconscious for a few days." Kash's voice was soft, his callased hands caressing her face.

"Few days..." She murmured, her eyes narrowing in confusion. The last thing she remembered was- she forced the thought away. She felt Kash's gaze on her face, she turned to him, noticing now the healing scratches on his face and a scarred over bit mark on his throat. Her eyes grew wide,

"What happened?" Kash quickly covered the bite mark with his hand, not meeting her eyes anymore.

"Kash?"

"You didnt mean to-" she gasped in disbelief, she had done this?! She felt vile creep up from her stomach, feeling sick with herself. Kash noticed and bent down to kiss her forehead, hands on her face again.

"You didnt mean to, you were drugged Mick." He pressed his lips to her cheeks softly, loosing himself in the moment. Mick caught her breath as he kissed along her face almost desperately and needing.

"I thought i lost you." He whispered as his lips drug across her face towards her own. He paused as his eyes watched her mouth, Mick lay beneath him frozen. His lips brushed hers as he whispered out,

"I love you, Mick." his lips met hers, making her mind melt into mush. They lay together kissing eachother in desperate need of the others touch. Groans and moans escaped them until Kash pulled away, panting. His eyes glistening with tears, Mick met his gaze with a small frown.

She was home now, but at what cost?


	4. Save me

Mick had been home for a few days now, Kash never leaving her side. They both knew why he refused to go, he was afraid she'd break down on her own. Mick hadnt been herself since the hospital doors opened up for her, the world there had made her return into her shell. Kash would see few moments when life would come back to her eyes but they were few and far between.

Mick was trying to pretend for him, force herself to be ok when it was clear she wasnt. Whatever they had done to her had made this once bubbly, sarcastic women into a skittish, dull-eyed little girl.

Kash had tried to get her back to her old self by going out drinking like old times but it only resulted in Mick becoming extremely drunk (very unlike herself) and trying to hide in the womans bathroom in fear when anyone approached her. Kash could see the signs but didnt want to label it, fearing that if he did then itd be true. But facts were facts, Mick was suffering from PTSD.

Mick refused to talk about what had happened to her, even to Kash, simply saying that either it was nothing or that she didnt want to talk about it. It was eating away at her, Kash could see her reaching her breaking point. Between having nightmares she had no memory of and jumping at every sound Kash could tell that when she did finally break, and she was going to, it would be bad. Very bad.

The worst panic attack yet was when they were simply watching tv and a commercial came on where a little boy with orange hair was playing in the dirt. Mick had reacted as if something had burned her, screaming she flung herself over the back of the couch only to curl into the fetal position and mumble to herself. Kash had panicked of course, unsure of what to do. When he went to touch her she lashed out violently, screaming that she wouldnt talk. Eventuality Mick hyperventilated herself into passing out, Kash had to watch the whole thing from afar.

She honestly scared him during it, the far away look in her eyes and the bared teeth as she spat out every word with enough malice to make his skin crawl. Kash had learned not to touch her during these moments, learning the hard way more than not.

It wasnt all bad, there were moments when Mick was her old self, only in Kash's company thought. Shed make a snide comment at him and theyd banter to and fro like old times. Most were short lived, but Kash enjoyed those times and that was what kept him from breaking down. There was hope, Mick could fight this. So when Mick decided to go for a run around the block Kash eagerly joined her, thinking maybe this was getting better.

Kash smiled as Mick left to go shower after their run, she had smiled and laughed as they made their lap around the neighborhood. As he heard the shower come on his stomach flipped, a scream met his ears from where he stood down stairs. Taking the steps two at a time he burst into the bathroom, his heart pounding in his chest as he thought the worst. But when he spotted her standing, naked, on the toilet he couldn't contain his laughter and relief. She glared at him, trying to cover her naked body with her hands.

"Kill it, Kash!" Kash glanced at where her eyes were looking and saw a huge black water spider in the sink. His eyes grew big as it flexed its legs,

"To hell with that! That thing looks like it could bench press a bus." Mick stared at him in open mouthed disbelief, Kash meanwhile scooted away from the sink his eyes still locked on the creature.

"Oh my God Kash, youre a guy! Quit being a pooh and kill the damn thing before it decides to shit out babies or something!"

"Yeah no, fuck that. How about I shoot it? Then i dont have to get near it. What if it jumps on me?" Kash craned his neck to get a better look at the eight legged beast. Mick snorted in annoyance, then let out a squeal when it started climbing the sink towards the wall.

"Fuckin' kill it!"

"With what!?" Kash scanned the bathroom, spotting a flipflop near the toilet. Reaching forward he motioned to Mick to toss it to him. She crouched down and kicked it over only to stand up again with wide eyes on the spider.

"Kill it!"

"Shut up!" Kash snatched up the lone flop and began his sneaky yet slow creep towards the drain monster.

"Hurry the hell up!"

"Mick! Shut the fuck up! I swear if you dont ill leave you in here with it!" Kash got three feet from the crawling spider when it suddenly froze.

"Oh shit its on to us."

"Oh my God, why is it that damn big!?"

Kash raised up the flip flop ready to deliver the killing blow when it move slightly causing him to fling the rubber shoe at it and jump back with a yelp. Mick let out a squeal, nearly slipping off the toilet in the process. The spider felt the shoe hit but ran straight towards Kash who instantly jumped up on the side of the tub with a scream.

"What the fuck!?"

"You just pissed it off!!"

"Its Arnold Schwarze-spider! What the fuck did you expect!?" Kash stared down at the eight legged demon with pure terror, Mick was frozen in fear.

"Now were trapped in here with the Spider Terminator!"

"Its your fault!"

"My fault?! How the hell is it my fault!? Your the one who threw something at it!"

Mick cringed as it began walking aimlessly around the floor.

"Its got our scent now. Itll tell its friends then we'll have a whole squad of Predator Spiders." Mick gave him a long irritated look, Kash met it with a goofy grin.

"Stop with the movie shit. Seriously how do we kill it?" Kash glanced around until he spotted a full liter shampoo bottle beside his foot.

"This should do the trick." Picking it up Kash turned to the spider who was now sitting quietly in the middle of the floor. He raised his arm then flung down the bottle, an auditable crunch was heard as the liter squished the spider king. Mick let out a sigh of relief, but remained on the toilet just in case this spider was still alive. Kash leaped down to inspect before turning to Mick with a smile. When he did his eyes met hers, then slowly realised she was still naked, a blush creeping up his cheeks. Mick seemed to have forgotten as she climbed down still watching the shampoo bottle.

Kash couldnt help his eyes from studying her luscious curves. Her body was mostly healed, some yellowish bruises were left behind. Her breasts were plump with soft pink nipples, they sat perky on her chest. His eyes lowered to her midsection, lingering on her toned tummy and cute inny belly button. He followed a small landing strip of red pubic hair to her lips and tight gap. His forming erection twitched in his sweat pants. Her well muscled thighs were thick, making him absenmindedly lick his lips. Kash scanned her body again, only this time Mick was paying attention when he was not.

Mick could almost feel his eyes raking over her skin, making heat pool between her legs. She followed his eyes, tensing slightly when his eyes reached a sensitive spot. Slowly she drew her hands across her stomach, his hungry gaze following the trail her fingers made as it flowed up between her breasts to her neck.

Kash met her gaze, her cheeks flushed a little redder, her eyes glazed over with lust. Her full lips parted slightly as she let out hitched breaths of air. He stepped towards her, his eyes locked on hers. Mick stepped back, sitting herself on the counter facing him. Kash reached out to stroke her knee as he stood in front of them. The redhead raised a shaking hand to his chest, her lithe fingers tracing his abs slowly until her fingers met his pants line. Kash let out a rough gasp as she dipped them into his waist line hooking onto the material. She have him a gentle tug towards her, he spread her legs apart to step between them. With strong hands he reached around to grab her bare ass and pick her up to scoot her exposed clit into his now hard member beneath his pants. A soft moan echoed around the bathroom, a growl following after as small hands grabbed his cock and began stroking it. Kash leaned into her touch as her finger rubbed the tip of his cock, smearing pre-cum around the head.

Mick watched him, eyes hazey with pleasure at seeing this strong man melting from her touch. She wanted to make him cum with just her hand alone but the ravenous lust she felt pooling in her gut wouldnt be quinched with just touching him. A mewl of ecstasy slipped from her mouth as a digit began slowly caressing her dripping lips. She bucked her hips, a plea on her tounge for him to ravish her. She spread her legs further for him, his finger dipped between her folds and began a slow dance around her small bundle of nerves. Her hand gripped his cock tighter as the sensations of his touches made the inner walls of her opening twitch. His tounge flicked across her ear lobe until his teeth snapped on it lightly, his free hand gripping her ass tightly. Mick groaned as she felt her climax coming, lulling her head back to allow his lips on her throat. Placing open mouthed kisses from her jaw down to her collar bone, his thumb suddenly smashed down on her pearl. The sudden change made a white hot bliss fall over her as she orgasimed, he continued to move his thumb harder to lengthen it.

Mick lost her breath, he had made her cum so easily. The high of her orgasim still in effect she quickly shoved down his pants waist and pulled out his cock. He withdrew his fingers as both his hands clutched onto her thighs. She gripped him tightly, slowly stroking him with both hands. Her pace was driving him crazy, his hips automatically began pumping his dick into her hands as she continued her onslaught on his member. He looked to her face and nearly came in her hands. She was watching his cock with a needy mouth biting on her bottom lip. Her face flushed and eyes dulled with lust and satisfaction. He had thought of her this way but seeing it was enough to make his balls ache.

Pulling away her hands she turned to look at him with annoyance. He pulled her until her ass was on the edge of the counter, one hand gripping her hip the other on the base of his dick. Rubbing the tip against her clit made them both groan. Kash stared at her, stilling his movements. He wanted to make sure she wanted this, and he wasnt disappointed, she nodded swiftly as she pulled him by the nape of his neck to kiss her. Eagerly his lips smashed into hers, forcing hers apart to dip his tounge inside. Their tounges faught for dominance, her fingernails digging into his shoulder while the others clutching his hair.

Kash angled himself to her opening, rubbing the entrance until she squirmed against his hold on her hip.

"Please." She murmured into his mouth, he had wanted to tease her but that had ended that. He slowly entered her, breaking their kiss to lean his head on her shoulder with bared teeth.

"Fuck. Youre so tight." He growled, she clenched him harder with a smug giggle. With a grunt he pulled out only to slam into her roughly. A mewl of shock and needing reached his ears as he slowly pulled out only to slam into her again. She thought he was teasing her again but really he was so close to cumming from just being inside her.

Mick bucked her hips into his, his balls slapping her ass loudly. Kash's hand jerked back her head by her hair to maul her mouth once more. Mick moaned as his cock rubbed her g spot, then let out a muffled scream when a finger met her clit.

"Kash!" Kash couldnt handle it anymore, he needed to release. Grabbing her hips with both hands he slammed himself into her, picking up the pace. Mick and Kash moaned together, feeling their orgasim about to hit.

The door bell rang, Mick jumped, her head snapping to the half open bathroom door. Kash ignored it, he needed this so bad, needed her. Just when he was about to explode Mick pushed him away to stand up. Kash gave her an annoyed look, leaping down she quickly dressed and walked down the stairs. Kash followed in his boxers while slipping on his mask, his erection still tenting his boxers.

"Hey open up!" Kash frowned, of course theyd be interupted by this clown. Mick glanced at Kash, her eyes were troubled. She backed away until she was beside him.

Kash had made it clear to everyone in the precinct the night Mick was hiding in the bathroom at the bar, stay away for a while. Apparently this idiot didnt understand what that meant. Adjusting his erection into his waist band he answered the door, leaning his body into the door frame with the door only open enough for their guest to see him.

"Oh hey Kash! I came by to see Mick." Kash gave the blonde man a hard look,

"Naruto, she's not up for visitors." The blonde rookie gave him a once over, eyes suspicious.

"I would guess not." His tone made Kash raise an eyebrow. Was this punk trying to pick a fight? Everyone knew Kash and Mick had a close relationship, one that danced on the border of friendship and sexual Or tthats how it looked to other people. And he could understand how it would look him answering the door with wilder hair than usual and in his boxers with a slight bulge visible.

Naruto gave him another once over before trying to look in the house on his tippy toes, Kash glared in annoyance.

"Look i just want to say hello then ill leave."

Mick stood at the front door, her hand on Kash's fingers holding the door. She wasnt visible to Naruto. Kash sighed loudly before flicking a questioning glance at her from the side. Mick ducked her head with a slow shake. No.

Mick wasnt ready to face anyone, her eyes began to sting from the hot tears that threatened to spill over. She felt embarrassed with herself, her actions around her work comrades had been pitiful.

She turned and made her way into the kitchen, sliding down the door when it closed until her knees met her chest. Wrapping her arms around herself she tried to hold in the tears, what was she doing? Getting drunk in public and crying like a child. Hiding away in her home because she was too scared to face the world. Then her having sex with Kash, the only person she had to count on. What if all this blew up in her face? What if she lost Kash? A gasp of disbelief and agony ripped from her chest, she covered her mouth as tears finally ran down her face. Loosing Kash would kill her, she needed him now more than ever. It was the thought of him that had kept her from giving up all those weeks of torture. Mick slammed her eyes shut, sliding her hands into her hair at her temples. Gripping the red locks as she bared her teeth, what the hell was she doing?! The sound of teeth grinding and soft choking sobs reached her ears, the taste of salty tears on her lips.

She had to shove her feelings for Kash away, she was too damaged for him now anyway. He needed someone to take care of him not the other way around. He deserved so much more than her, he needed a strong woman not this pitiful creature sitting in a heap on the cold floor. Mick opened her eyes, her heart hardened, she couldnt allow him to throw his life away on her. She was damaged, useless and broken.

Mick stood, her legs carrying her over to the sink. Clammy hands gripped the counter as she hung her head to stare into the sink. Heart hammering as her eyes raked over the knife, tears formed in her eyes as she picked it up.

With shaking hands she watched the blade glint in the sun.

"Theres nothing left for me." She mumbled as a tear drop landed on the blade. Slowly she readied the knife, it hovered over the blue veins beneath the pale skin on her wrist. She gritted her teeth,

"Do it! Do it damnit!" She willed herself but her hand refused to move.

The kitchen door flung open startling her into dropping the knife in the sink with a gasp of breath she hadnt realised she was holding in.

Kash paused as his eyes took in the scene,

"Mick!" He was beside her in an instant, gripping strongly at her wrists to force her to look at him. Her head was hung, a curtain of red hair blocking her face as she panted out sobs. Tears hit the floor between them,

"What the hell were you thinking!?" He screamed as he shook her roughly, she fell to her knees.

"You fucking idiot!" he dropped down to clutch her into his chest,

"Let me in, Mick! Dont cut me off!" She gripped his torso tightly, her eyes slammed shut.

"I love you so much! Dont ever think of killing yourself!" He nuzzled into her hair as tears brimmed his eyes.

"My life would be meaningless without you." He choked out, pulling her tighter into him. His heart was pounding, when he saw her prepared to end it he nearly lost his mind. He finally got her back. Finally admitted his feelings to her and himself.

"Dont.." she mummbled as she pulled away from him, her eyes on the floor between them.

"Dont what?" Mick closed her eyes, a lump forming in her throat,

"Dont say that." Kash went to touch her but she shoved his hand away, turning her eyes on his face.

"Dont you get it? That man...he took something from me, im not whole anymore." Mick clenched her fists, turning her eyes down to watch her skin turn white on the knuckles.

"Stop it Kash, i have too much bagage. My mind is warped and distorted." A large pair of hands rested on hers, squeezing lightly. Mick jerked hers away, lifting her head to snap at him but froze. His eyes. Those beautiful charcoal orbs. The sadness there made Mick cringe inwardly. In that moment she saw all the pain and suffering he had endured when she vanished. The betrayal on his face as she rejected him. He had finally let her in after all these years, let her see him. The innocent vulnerability there as he watched her. He had finally opened up and allowed himself to love her and she had cut him to the quick.

His eyes crinkled as his eyebrows pulled together, the agony flickering across his face. Mick had to look away, she had never seen him make a face like that. Not even when his father died. Mick franticly searched the grains in the hard wood floor for answers it or she didnt have. What the hell is she doing?

Mick shoved herself away from him, Kash felt his heart rip into shreds. Confusion and utter heartbreak rocked his body making his limbs numb. Kash swallowed down his disparities, trying to harden his heart once more but failing miserably.

"I see." Mick refused to look at him, her eyes widened as she heard his hoarse tone that let her know he was fighting tears. Mick curled into herself, drawing her arms to her chest as she lowered her head to the floor infront of where her knees met the cold hardwood. Clenching her jaw as she bared her teeth, holding her breath to choke down sobs in her throat. Kash turned to lean his back into the cabinets, his palms covering his watering eyes.

Neither moved for a long time, both fighting down tears as to not make the other feel worse.

Mick couldnt allow herself to love anymore, she would only hurt him now. He was too important to her, too good for her. Mick felt broken down, her time being tortured had stolen away parts of herself. Her self-confidence, her strength but most importantly her ability to allow herself the happiness she desperately needed.

Kash had given everything to her now, his mind and his heart. What he wished for more than anything was for this pain in his chest to go away. Kash had always kept his feelings in check and when he was finally able to let go of those inner walls it only ended in pain. Mick had been able to do what no one else had done. Break him. The man sitting in the kitchen floor with his heart on his sleeve was a rouge in this territory called love. She had broken him but not beaten him, his steely resolve wouldnt take a defeat.

Kash dropped his hands to his lap, turning to look at the puddle of woman to his side.

"Mick." She didnt move, Kash frowned and turned to face her. His voice hardened causing her to jump slightly, she raised her eyes to his face. Tear stained and red puffy eyes met hard charcoal orbs.

"Ill wait for you, Mick." She opened her mouth but Kash held up a hand to her as he stood to his feet. She lifted her head, studying him for a moment until she took his extended hand. Standing their eyes met and he smiled softly at her,

"Ill wait for you to get better. No matter how long it takes."


	5. Pieces on the floor

Over the coming weeks the dou continued as if nothing had changed. Mick came back to work but only desk work, not until she got her syke test would she be allowed back in the field. Mick of course had thrown a fit, cursing and slamming things at her desk, her coworkers had laughed at her antics. She was back to normal in their eyes, the only one who wasnt fooled was Kash. He knew she was putting on a bravado, fooling everyone into thinking she was fine. He saw the dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, the healing bite marks under her long sleeves from biting herself awake from nightmares. He saw through her 'happy' smile, detecting the lack of dimples that would normally appear when she truely smiled. The dead give away was her eyes, once bright and slightly wild were now glazed over in defeat. As if almost painted on along with that foney smile. Kash knew she wouldnt pass that syke test, knew she'd fail horribly. He wanted so badly to wrap himself around her, whisper to her that he'd protect her. But he knew he couldnt, he couldnt fight her depression and anxiety. That was a fight she had to face herself. He wanted to take all her pain for himself if it meant he could once again see her really smile. A smile that made others smile in return.

Kash's thoughts were interupted by Asuma, the bearded man was standing beside him with an unlit cigarette in the corner of his mouth.

"How is she?" Kash didnt answer right away, his eyes still focused on the woman sitting at her desk staring at the computer screen in pure confusion.

"Honestly?" Asuma nodded once, Kash sighed. In that sigh was all his frustration and turmoil, the tanned man beside him gave him a long sideways glance. Asuma clapped a hand on his friends shoulder with a knowing look, his brown eyes lingering on Kash's smokey gray irises. It was a silent understanding. Kash slowly turned back to his partner who was now typing away.

"I told her..." Kash didnt truely understand why he said it but he needed another persons input. One who was on the outside looking in.

"I see. And she must have turned you down, right?" Kash gave him a raised eyebrow, the detective smirked at him.

"You two arent acting the same anymore. Everyones guessing you finally spilled your guts to her." Kash flinched, the way he had described it was too close to home.

"Nice to know." His voice gruff with slight annoyance. The Gang task commanding officer, known for his strategic yet lazy mind and striking fear into criminals, is now the laughing stock of the precinct. Part of Kash really could care less, hed never feeling minded what people thought before anyway. But there was a part that was fired up, now everyone knew Mick was more or less unattached to him and single. For their entire careers so far Kash had been able to keep away men coworkers from approaching his partner, but now they all knew he had no power over the situtaion. And if he were to try to run them off like before it would only make him look scorned, clingy and jealous, and they wouldnt be wrong in those assumptions.

"Hmm seems you already have a rival." Asuma chuckled with a nod towards where Naruto was leaning over Mick's shoulder at her desk. The blonde had trapped Mick by putting his hands on either side of her desk, her chair was locked in place by his body which was leaning agaisnt it. Kash wanted to step in, shove that rookie off her with a few choice and colorful words, but he stopped himself. Mick wasnt his and she had that clear to him, as painful as it was to see another man at her side he refused to intervene if she was happy.

"Is she alright?" Kash glanced at the bearded detective with a questioning brow raise, Asuma was watching Mick. Kash turned to study his partner closely, his eyes widened slightly. Mick was visibly shaking, not voilently but noticeably, and that idiot over top of her of course didnt see it. Thats when it hit Kash, Mick was having one of her episodes and he finally put the pieces together. Naruto's stance over her was very possessive but playful, the big goof wasnt fully understanding that Mick was uncomfortable with his position looming over her.

Kash instantly made his way over, in reality he wanted to clobber that little toad but he knew it would only look like he was jealous, and embarrass Mick and himself. He didnt want to cause a scene to were Mick would be in the lime light, considering she looked on the verge of tears. The silver headed cop grinned behind his mask as a new thought wormed into his mind.

Kash slipped under Narutos arm, facing him with an eye crinkle. They were so close their chests touched, Narutos face twisted into a disgusted look.

"You never hold me anymore, im jealous." Kash said with a pout causing Mick to glance behind her. A snort of laughter left her mouth making Kash's heart soar. He couldnt remember the last time he genuinely heard her laugh. Naruto meanwhile dropped his arms off the desk and stood up fully, the top of his head level with Kash's eyebrows.

"Ugh Kash, personal space." humor was alighten in his blue gaze, Kash couldnt help the words from tumbling out of his mouth as he bat his eyelashes down at the rookie blonde.

"Thats not what you told me last night." Laughter exploded around the desked room, Naruto meanwhile grinned at the senior officer picking up on the joke with his own.

"Now honey,-" Kash covered his masked mouth in a dramtically shy pose as he brought his knees together and giggled softly, causing Mick to turn to the side to watch the scene unfold with amusement bright in her pale blue eyes.

"We talked about this. Im working." Kash pouted and dropped his head to his chesy with a stomp of his foot in a childlike manner.

"But Naruto-kun!"

At that exact moment Tsunade appeared close by, nearly spurting out her coffee with a shocked glance over at the two men. Kash glanced at her with a raised eyebrow as she choked loudly on the hot drink.

"Do you mind, were having a moment." With that Naruto let loose a cackle, Kash joining him. The blonde man patted Kash's shoulder still laughing,

"Youre too much." A shrug with an eye crinkle answered him, Naruto walked off towards Neji and Kiba, all three laughing. Well the two idiots were laughing while Neji looked completely disgusted. Kash shoved his hands in his pockets with a smirk, his legendary casual slouch returning.

"Thanks." Her voice soft, her smile reaching the tone letting Kash know he was right to handle it the way he did. Without looking at her he shrugged again and said as he walked over to sit on the clean side of her desk.

"No problem." They sat in companiable silence, Kash watching the others around him while Mick typed on her computer.

"Hm," Kash waited patiently for her while digging out his phone to pretend to read from his fanfic app, Mick scoffed at him lightly.

"Reading smut again?" Kash gasped in fake horror, his eyes bright at her finally wanting to banter with him again.

"Me? Smut? Well i never." He said with a mock offended eye widen. Mick glowered at him for a moment before it softened into humor. Shaking her head with a grin she continued from before.

"Want to get some drinks after work?" Kash wanted to leap into the air with a victory screech but composed his surprised face into one of indifference,

"Sure, whose buying?"

Mick sighed dramatically before leaning back in her chair to kick her boots up on her desk, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"If i remember correctly its your turn." Kash opened his mouth but Mick cut him off,

"But i know youll just end up sticking me with the bill so ill just buy." Kash grinned at her causing Mick to snort playfully.

"Youre not a cheap date either. I always get stuck with your high maintenance ass."

Kash slumped into himself with his hand over his heart, eyes still alight with amusement.

"Ugh you cut me deep."

"Did i mention youre also a drama queen?"

"Well im offended, the term is drama **King**!"

Mick sighed again but her eyes danced with mirth, Kash grinned under his mask at the little minx before him. The redhead rolled her eyes with a small laugh, she stood to her feet placing her hands on her hips. Her parnter raised an eyebrow with a head tilt at her.

Mick couldnt fathom how this man could look so dam cute, it was unnatural. He had a few years on her, not that she considered him old by any means, but no man his age should be able to pull off such an adorable posture and face.

Kash raised the other eyebrow as she watched him silently, he could almost see the wheels turning in her head, he cleared his throat with a mischievous grin at her. Mick blinked into reality then a light blush dusted her cheeks as she quickly looked away.

"Do i have something on my face?" he questioned with a slight chuckle. Mick turned back to him with a deadpanned expression,

"Half of your face is covered by a g-string." A laugh fell from his lips, her heart skipped a beat at the sound. She tried to maintain her expression but couldnt help laughing as well.

"Its a mask, but point for you." Kash chuckled out, his eyes crinkled at her as he ran his fingers through his tosseled silver locks. Mick fisted the air with a grin,

"Finally! Whats that now? 10 - 98?"

Kash shook his head fondly at her while she waggled her brows at him.

"Trying to compete with Guy as my enternal rival, eh?" Mick opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by a loud yowl from across the room. As if summoned by the mention of his name Guy speed walked over. He stopped between them, flashing the two his trademark white teethy smile. Mick crinkled her nose and shaded her eyes dramatically while Kash visibly deflated with a sigh.

"Ah Kash, so you finally admit to our rivalry of the ages!?" his booming voice made Mick step back a step.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Kash asked as he sat on Mick's desk while his phone was infront of his face, not bothering to put it down even to talk to Guy. Unfazed or uncaring, Mick couldnt tell which, the bike cop spun on his left toes then stopped to pose with a finger pointed at the silver haired gang cop.

"I challenge you once more! Lets us have another youthful round of-" Kash cut him off by putting away his phone as he leaped down to stand,

"Ro-sham-bo?" Guy dropped his arm to frown at him, Mick sighed as she leaned against Kash's desk.

"No, lets race!" Mick stiffled a giggle when Kash frowned, he gave her a scowl before turning his attention to Guy.

"Sure Might, where to?" Guy smiled wickedly,

"From the parking lot to the coffee shop down the street!" Kash mentally wanted to facepalm, last time they raced down the street Guy nearly body-checked an old lady. Guys smile widened as he waited for Kash to answer,

"Alright sure."

Mick was standing at the coffee shop with a clear sight of Kash and Guy down the road. She sighed when Guys thunderous laugh reached her ears.

"How does he never loose his voice?" She questioned softly, the air trembled announcing someones close proximity to her.

"Go Partner Guy!" Mick cringed away from Lee's yowl, she gave him a stern glare.

"I am sorry, Mick." He bowed quickly to her, a full bow, she frowned with a quick glance around her before fixing her eyes on the two dots ahead of her. She took in Kash and Guy, one with a black bowl cut that blinded her slightly as the sun hit it. He was wearing his uniform a black short sleeve collared shirt with tight black shorts that stopped mid-thigh. Kash had his hands in his pockets, a black long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A dark pair of bootcut jeans and black boots that were scuffed on the toes. His silver hair was fluffed unnaturally to side with his bangs over his forehead and black cloth doctors mask as always.

"Ready when you are!" Mick rolled her eyes as Guy gave her the thumbs up with his smile that made her inwardly flinch.

"On your marks!"

Both men leaned forwards, Kash pulling his pants up by pinching the material on his thighs to yank it up slightly.

"Get set!" Mick raised her arm high in the air with a laugh before swinging it down with a yowl,

"Go!" They shot off like wild horses, Guy wildly pumping his arms beside him with Kash right by his side. Kash's eyes never left Micks.

Halfway there Kash shoved Guy voilently into a blue town mailbox that was screwed into the sidewalk, the dark haired man slammed into the metal with a loud hollow thud.

"Oh so thats how its gonna be!?" Guy vaulted the mailbox with a laugh and charged up to Kash. The bike cop shoved Kash into a bush, Kash leaped up as Guy smiled back at him. The two idiots kept running and shoving until the neared the shop, both mens eyes were locked in on Mick. When they didnt slow, still targeted on her Mick gulped loudly, she stepped back with her hands out infront of her.

"Hey! Whoa slow it down." When they didnt Mick gave a squeak as they got too close for comfort. Back peddling until both reached for her. With a squeal of terror Mick turned to run down the street, both men giving chase with Lee behind them.

"The shop was the finish line! Stop chasing me!" Mick snarled out without looking back, she could hear the pounding of their feet on the concrete. She thought she heard Kash's laughter but wasnt sure.

Frantic as a cat trapped in the bathroom with the tub water on she searched for an escape route. Mick snapped around the corner, following the sidewalk, they turned after her.

"The power of youth!!" She could almost feel the warmth of someones breath on her neck. Squealing, she forced her legs to run faster, dodging around a couple.

A commotion broke out behind her, but she refused to look behind her, she could still hear someone after her.

Mick was just about to look over her shoulder until the toe of her boot caught on the lip of a raised piece of sidewalk. With a gasp of terror she reached out to try and catch herself when a pair of strong arms caught her waist. Her bottom felt the contact of a mans netherlands and slammed her hands down on the concrete to swing her leg around to snap the elbow innerwardly of the pervert. Mid swing she stopped, Kash had released his grip to catch her ankle. Both made eye contact, Kash tugged her ankle back causing her to either do a split or stand up as he dropped his grip. Mick stood up and faced him with a pant still on her lips, he looked as if he hadnt even broke a sweat.

Kash stepped closer with heated eyes and his hands rested on her hips. Mick caught her breath, lifting her head to stare into those smokey gray eyes. Heat pooling between her legs as a red blush burned across her face and ears.

"I win."


	6. Falling in the darkness

Mick left the precinct with a fogged mind. Kash's behavior when he had won the race, if you can call it winning, had thrown her into a tailspin.

Kash had had his hands on her hips. His lingering gaze left her skin scorched where his eyes traveled across her body. She had pushed him away weeks ago from trying to develop a relationship with her yet he had the audacity to try again. His masculine and dominant tone had made her quiver inwardly but her brain had reacted differently.

Mick, fuming, had shoved him away with blazing eyes. The snarl that inmatated from her throat had frightened even herself and shocked Kash into silence,

"Fuck off."

Mick felt horrible but something within herself in that moment had snapped, a dangerous rage deep inside her core, she had allowed grief and depression to eat away at her until all that was left was a hungry anger.

As Mick stiffly walked to her bike she noticed Kash with Asuma at the silver haired mans truck. Still angry, but more at herself, she swung a leg over her bike to straddle it with a tight faced frown. Slipping on her helmet she roared the engine to life and burned rubber out of the parkinglot without looking back.

Mick drove home to change for drinks at the bar.

She paused as she stood infront of the full length mirror, in her matching blue bra and thong set. Mick clenched her jaw as she traced every scar across her stomach and shoulders. Forcing away hot tears. Pale blue eyes met matching ones. The welling sadness and licking flames of torturing pain in them made her turn away.

The redhead stared dowm at the clothes she had laid out to wear. A pair of black highwaisted skinny jeans and a black sleeveless/croptop holter top with one of Kash's old red and black flannel shirts. As she slipped on the clothes she turned to stare at herself again. Scars visible on her stomach and on her face, which were still noticeable even with makeup on.

A heat creeped up her spine, her eyes slammed shut as tears welled up, the heat spread until her body grew numb.

That man, that fucking bastard ginger bitch, had ruined her completely. With a scream of rage she flung the mirror to the floor with a loud crash. Shards of it exploded across the floor, she stood there until her knees gave out, with a loud sob she crouched down with hands in her hair and screamed to the floor with all her might.

Mick opened her eyes to see herself in the mulitple pieces of shattered mirror. The woman she saw wasnt herself. This person had a haunted look in her eyes. Her face was twisted in agony. Mick closed her eyes, drawing further into herself as she finally let out the tears that shed been fighting.

Kash sat at his regular seat at the bar. He wasnt sure if Mick was coming anymore, not after what had happened. Kash had never seen her look so hostile. The way she had bared her teeth at him, her eyes narrowed and eyebrows pulled together, had made a cold sensation crawl up his spine.

Kash glanced back as the bars door opened, he froze as his eyes locked on the person who stepped into view.

Mick walked into the bar, she had ditched the flannel, her eyes stayed trained on her seat as she slowly made her way over to Kash's side. The slightly raised and pink skin of were she was beaten while was was kidnapped were out for the world to see.

Mick refused to let this beat her, no longer would she hide the multitude of scars she had. Many were self inflicted, the healed/healing pink bitemarks on her arms just some of them, she sat down without a word and motioned for the barkeep to get her a drink.

When she had stepped in the room it had gone deathly quiet. Even now it seemed the other patrons were waiting for someone to make the first move or sound.

"Wheres the music?" Mick called out with a grin around at everyone, easing the tension, someone put on the music once more and the background noises returned much to Mick's relief.

Kash chuckled uneasily as he glanced at her, she downed her drink and asked the bartender for tequila shots, his eyes were wide with concern but didnt say a word.

"Lets play Ro-sham-bo!" Mick turned on her stool to smile at him, causing Kash to raise an eyebrow at her. Her mood swings were giving him whip-lash.

"Ok?" Mick smiled at him wider,

"Loser drinks a shot!" Kash halfsmiled under his mask with a good natured sigh.

"Ok."

They play 3 rounds of their little drinking game until Mick heard a song she liked, much to Kash's already overflowing confusion, the little redhead stood up and started dancing around by herself. He noted that instead of dancing like she normally would Mick was moving around as if no one was watching. He couldnt help but smile as she twirled around laughing, stumbling slightly from the tipsy aftermath of alcohol, she wasnt dancing like a stripper. Which is all Kash had really seen her dance like.

The way she moved looked childlike and playful. Other patrons of the pub stood and danced as well, some just as childlike while others clumsily.

Mick giggled as she turned to Kash, it was only then that he could see the determination in her light colored eyes. She was fighting this battle, finally truely fighting, seeing her fighting spirit awakened once more made Kash stand up and join her.

Mick tilted her head slightly when Kash fluidly swaggered across the floor towards her. His eyes, which lately look worn down and exhausted, were now bright with the usual amusement they normally regarded her with. But in that playful atmosphere a bombshell of emotions was dropped.

The bar flat screen, which hung right above were they normally sat, was on channel 3 news. The anchorman was talking animatedly but with the volume down Mick couldnt figure out what it was about. Just when she was going to ignore it a picture flashed up on the screen that made Mick freeze and the air in her lungs flush out.

Kash noticed her stare and followed her gaze to the tv, motioning to the barkeep to turn it up.

"What you are about to see may be too graffic for our viewers, if so please turn off your tv. I would advise you to make any children leave the room." Mick began hyperventilating as the video started up.

The camera footage was shot poorly and very shaky but Mick knew exactly what she was seeing.

There was a dark room with a person whose face was blurred strapped to a metal table, blood everywhere across the person and floor, the distinct sound of liquid dripping on the concrete. It was blood. A calm yet gut wrenching voice spoke, causing the person to flinch, the camera moved closer.

A startled gasp from Mick's side let her know that Kash knew that person as well.

"This is what happens when people stick their noses into things they shouldnt, wouldnt you agree ••••" The persons name was bleeped out, but that did little to comfort her in those moments. Her eyes were unable to leave the screen.

"Go fuck yourself you ginger cunt." the voice was weak but laced with cold calculated anger. Mick felt Kash slipping his hand over hers, the warmth from his touch allowed out the breath from her lungs that she had been holding.

The shaking camera footage grew still, a popping sound from out of view was heard, it was a noise Mick knew too well. Snapping of fingers. A big burly man came into view with a knife, the person strapped down began to struggle vainly, the glint of the steel and deafening screams made Mick choke in horror.

"••••, you will show me the proper respect you insulent wench." The deep commanding voice from behind the camera snarled out with quiet annoyance.

The blood sweeped out from sliced skin, fists clenched and toes curled. Ragged breathing answered him until when he went to put the camera away, it flicked back over to the tortured person, almost in shock.

"Im giving you-" a cough racked the persons small frame. "I giving you all the respect you deserve, bitch." The sound of someone spitting then blood hitting the person behind the camera and the lens.

"None!" The voice of the beaten creature on the table roared, the blood on the lens blurred and tinted the footage red. The camera was dropped and screaming could be heard as well as the hollow thuds of someone beating another.

The footage was cut and the barkeep instantly turned off the tv with a sickened pale complexion. The other people in the pub began whispering in horror and shock to eachother. Mick stood frozen in place, only the tightening of Kash's hand on hers made her break from her spell.

She looked to him, frightened, to see him staring at the now black screen. The fury on his face made Mick grit her teeth. The lanky man at her side was shaking with a voilent almost wild look in his eyes. Mick looked away, trying to wretch her hand free from his tighening grasp.

"I'll fucking kill him." Mick froze, her eyes growing wide as she turned them up to his face. What she saw there will forever be burned into her mind.

The twisted agony in his slate colored orbs, the brows furrowed and creased into a disgusted scowl, the visible part of his nose crinkled and she could only imagine the fuming bared teeth in a silent snarl under the mask. His posture was slightly hunched and muscles seized up from the rage that warmed his chest. He looked almost feral. Mick stepped away from him, averting her eyes to the floor, his stance straightened but his countenance remained the same.

"Mick, look at me." Mick refused and tried to remove her hand from his once more. He held on and pulled her closer to him.

"Mick.." The tone was soft almost tender, making her heart thunder in her chest like a caged bird.

"Im sorry, i was just angry."

A strong thumb touched her chin and fingers gently grasped below it, forced to look at him, Mick met his gaze.

"Im so sorry Mick, it shouldve been me." Though his voice was barely a whisper the weight behind the words hit her full force in the chest. Everything she had endured during that time was mind melting, bone crushing and spirit wilting torture. But the thought of Kash going through it was enough to make her want to vomit.

All Kash's life he had suffered, through loosing people while being helpless to stop it, time and time again he had been self sacrificing for not just her but for Konaha. And even now he was trying to take her pain away when he himself already had so much.

Tears pricked at her eyes, stinging slightly, she had to look away. The guilt in her gut was enough to make her knees knock. Why had he been there when she was taken? Why couldnt she had been alone? Kash didnt deserve to feel this way, he deserved a bright happy future where he could finally relax and enjoy life without feeling guilty about something he had no control over.

It was clear. Kash blamed himself for what happened to Mick. He was unable to protect her. He was unable to stop those men. Kash was unable to do anything than take a beating and bleed at that moment. He had to watch and listen to Mick screaming for him as they dragged her away. He should've fought harder, shouldve seen it coming, he shouldve saved her.

When kash had seen that video he had realised how naive he was to what Mick had gone through. She must have been scared. Must have cried out for him. Kash gritted his teeth at the thought.

A phone ringtone caused both to jump. Kash shoved his hand in his pocket to retrieve his i-phone. The caller ID read:

The Chief.

He picked up with a "Hello?"

" _Kash, did you see it?_ "

"Yes, we did."

" _So Mick saw it as well? How is she?_ "

Kash glanced at Mick and received a hard glare, her eyes saying ' _Im fine, you dillhole._ '

"Shes ok."

" _I'm working on confiscating the footage and repremended the media for releasing it. It will be sent to the lab for processing._ "

"Hm, how did they get it in the first place?"

The other end of the phone grew quiet.

" _Move away from Mick where she cant hear this._ " Kash glanced at Mick with a smirk,

"Hey Mick, go get us another round." Mick frowned but complyed.

Kash watched the redhead walk back to the bar before returning to his phone conversation.

"Ok, she's out of earshot."

" _It seems a man dropped it off with a note, he told them to play it around this time. The bastard must have known about Mick being at the bar._ "

"Why do you say that?"

" _Because the note read, 'Ill see you soon, Mick'_ "

Kash felt his stomach tighten, of course theyd have Mick under surveillance. They knew she'd be here tonight, but Mick hadnt been at the bar in weeks, so how **did** they know shed be here?

A cold realisation washed over Kash.

"They have a man on the inside.."

" _Thats exactly what i thought as well. Be on your guard Hatake, we have a Rat in the precinct._ "


	7. Childhood

Kash watched the woman of his heart at the bar. Mick was in danger, that was a fact, the group who had taken her wasnt through with her yet. As his eyes stayed locked on her lithe frame he couldnt help rembering the times when it wasnt so life or death. A time when they were so innocent of the horrid ways life stripped you bare and left you out to dry.

He could still remember the first day he met Mick, that faithful day, the day that seemingly changed his life. He hadnt known it then, but he soon figured it out, that Mick would be the light in a sea of darkness for him.

•Flashback•

Kash stood with an annoyed glare at Obito, his annoying next door neighbor, the dark haired boy was trying to impress Rin. She lived down the street.

And with Kash and Obito being the only other kids in the neighborhood she was more or less forced to play with them. Well that wasnt entirely true. Guy and his equally loud father also lived on the same street but Kash had made a point to only have to deal with one idiot. Obito was that idiot.

Kash scoffed at the two before noticing a moving van pulling up the the house beside his own. The thought of other neighbors than the moronic goggle-wearing irritation on the other side of his house made him brighten slightly.

Rin let out a squeak of joy, making Kash and Obito follow her gaze, a shaggy redheaded boy had hopped out of moving van. Kash tilted his head as he took in the other boys appearance. Noting he was lanky and had some of the redest hair he had ever seen before.

The redheaded boy looked around before he noticed the three kids watching him. Kash had expected the boy to become bashful at the watchful eyes of them, he would have been, but the boy just smiled widely and placed his hands behind his head.

Rin was the one to make the first move, she waved and called out with a friendly smile.

"Hello!" The redheaded boy ran over. Kash took in his apparel, camo cargo shorts and black tshirt with black converse hightops. He stopped and flashed them another smile before sticking his hand out to Rin. The girl blushed slightly, Obito frowned at the sight, but she shook hands while averting her face as the blush deepened.

"Im Mick." Mick jabbed his thumb to his chest as he said it, stilling smiling, he turned to glance at the other kids with bright excited pale blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Mick-kun. Im Rin" The brunette then motioned to the black haired boy who was glaring daggers at his new 'love' rival.

"Thats Obito." Mick gave Obito a half smirk with a brow raise, the redhead scoffed lightly at the glaring boy. Kash smirked as well. This guy was interesting. When Rin went to introduce him he stepped up to the boy, finding himself the same height as the gangly kid.

"Im Kash." Kash stuck out his hand, Mick smiled and accepted it, he shook it strongly earning him a grin from Kash.

"Well now my little crow chaser, is this our new neighbor?" Kash glanced back at his father as he dropped his hand. Sakumo stood at the mailbox, still in his BTUs from work, Kash nodded to his father who wandered over to meet Mick with a polite smile.

"Im Mick, nice to meet you, Sir." Mick quickly saluted Sakumo, the 3 kids watched wide-eyed. Sakumo quickly saluted Mick, forcing down a chuckle, only when he dropped his salute did Mick drop his.

"No need for formalities, Mick, call me Sakumo." Kash frowned as he watched Mick beam up at his father. This kids werid.

A deep voice from the moving van made everyone look, a man with the same red hair as Mick walked up to them, Kash's eyes widened in amazement.

This was Captain Manuka, one of the military's most well known officers, Kash glanced back at Mick as the boy smiled up at his father.

"Captain." Sakumo quickly saluted the higher ranking officer, the Captain saluted him in return very sheepishly.

"Please, call me Lincoln." Sakumo smiled and nodded,

"Im Sakumo Hatake, this is my son Kash Hatake." Kash felt his hair being ruffled fondly by his father, blushing slightly in embarrassment, secretly he enjoyed the attention from his kind-hearted father.

"This is my daughter Mick." Kash turned to stare wide eyed at the little redhead. Obito called out before Kash could, thankfully,

"What? I thought you were a boy!"

The Captain blinked at Obito with raised eyebrows before letting out a chuckle as Mick glared at the dark haired boy.

"I may not be a boy but i could still kick your butt, shrimp!"

Obito and Mick stood nose to nose, Kash glanced at the Captain, was he worried for his daughter?

On the contrary he seemed worried for Obito. Stepping over to try and grab Mick before she could clobber the loud mouthed boy. Mick frowned up at her father, he gave her a stern gaze which made her avert her eyes to the ground, still bright with anger.

"Im sorry, Sukumo, Mick has a temper." The Capitan looked embarrassed but the pride in his voice for his offspring was evident in his green eyes.

"You gonna say something about my gender too?" Kash turned to Mick, she was flushed as red as her hair, he blinked at her before quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Why would i?"

He felt his father's hand on his shoulder, but remained focused on Mick, he didnt want to get sucker punched.

Mick stared at him for a second before smiling brightly at him, Kash felt his chest tighten, he clutched at his shirt hem as a blush roasted his face. Her smile was making his mind melt, what was this feeling?

The men chuckled and shared knowing glances with eachother. Mick reached over and grabbed Kash's hand, her smile never faltering, he let out a small protest at the contact. She ignored it as she took Rins hand in her other one before pulling them, well pulling him while Rin walked beside her, he glanced back at his father for help. Sakumo grinned at his son with a wave.

"Have fun, little scarecrow!"

Over the weeks the four grew to be good friends. Rin was happy to have another girl around, even if Mick was more tomboyish, while Obito still gave Mick a hard time for occupying most of Rins attention. Kash found himself enjoying Mick's company. She was intelligent and thought before she spoke, something he wasnt used to because of Obito and Guy, they became fast friends.

Mick on more than one occasion had shown Kash her softer side, something that no one else in their little group had seen, the more they spent time together the more Kash grew to see her as a girl. He admitted that in the beginning he was unsure how to speak to her, she had a firey temper with a strength to match it, which vexed him greatly. Eventually he learned what triggered her, finding enjoyment in figuring her out, she was a puzzle to him that was begging to be solved.

Mick didnt like to be treated with kids gloves, adamantly refused to be stereotyped, and was genuinely a good person. The redhead hated being picked on for her haircolor and lack of femininity. Shed made that clear when Obito had made fun of how she dressed, saying she was gross and should act more girly. It ended badly for Obito, she'd socked him square in the nose, making the boy cry and run home.

Mick didnt like being center of attention and would rather tail at the back of the group with him than stand at the front. During those times he and her would talk about random things. Mick once had brought up her mother, though she quickly changed the subject before he could say anything, making him extremely curious about what happened to the woman.

Curiosity got the better of him one day.

"Mick?"

She turned to him as Obito and Rin ran down the street towards Guys house.

"Yeah?"

Kash stopped walking to face her, he knew this subject wasnt a good topic, but he had to know. Even his father wouldnt tell him.

"What happened to your mother?"

Mick stared at him in stunned silence before looking back were their friends stood talking to Guys father.

"I wont tell anyone." Mick looked at him from the corner of her eye as he drew an x over his heart with his finger. She had a torn look in her eyes, he could see this wasnt something she liked talking about, or maybe she wasnt suppose to speak of it.

Mick turned to face him, her arms crossed and feet set apart, her body language screamed how uncomfortable she was. Just when he was going to tell her to forget about it did she speak. Her voice quiet and soft, something he wasnt used to, she looked on the verge of tears. Without realising what he was doing Kash placed his hand reassuringly on her forearm. Her eyes met his, she smiled half heartedly at him, seeing her look so upset made his chest tighten.

"I dont like talkin about her." Her tone was soft with a twinge of remorse. Kash nodded to her that he understood. She looked up at the sky, watching clouds pass overhead, Kash glanced up as well. After a minute or two of cloud gazing she finally spoke.

"My mom left two years ago." Kash turned his gaze on her, hers never faltering from the sky, probably thinking that if she looked at him shed cry.

"Her and Dad got into fights alot; i dont really know what about though." Kash blinked and nodded again, when he opened his eyes he found himself in her gaze, her eyebrows were furrowed with a small frown on her pink lips.

"One day dad was at work and i stayed home from school. I walked down stairs and i couldn't find her anywhere." Kash felt a lump growing in his throat, he knew where this was going, she continued.

"I did find her note though." Mick turned to stare at her house, her eyes hardening. Her little hands curled into fists as she clenched her jaw to fight back the tears welling up heavily in her eyes.

"She said she was leaving because Dad didnt make her happy anymore. Said that she was tired of the fighting and that she was gonna make a new life for herself."

Kash couldn't stop the words from tummbling from his mouth.

"She left you?" Mick dropped her pale blue orbs to her sneakers, they blazed down at the scuffed black shoes, the anger there made Kash wish he could take back the words. Those tears she had tried so hard to battle back spilled over and ran down her nose onto the asphalt below. She wiped them away with her sleeves, sniffling loudly, he had no idea what to do in that moment. Girls were forren territory but a crying girl was so past forren that he could feel the panic welling up in his chest.

"Yup, she left us. Never called or wrote to me. She just left."

They stood in silence for awhile before Kash stepped over and put his hand on her shoulder. Mick faced him with big tears still in her orbs, he hated to admit it, but in that moment he realised that feeling in his chest.

Her big blue eyes, all red and puffy, were beautiful to him. Her little bright red nose, which was sniffling back the snot that hadnt made its appearance yet, was adorable. Her pink full mouth, frowned and glistening with tears, made his go dry.

Kash was in love with Mick.

Which scared him shitless. That and made him question his taste in women, but looking at this ruffled, upset and yet pretty girl he felt warm.

Kash saw their friends coming back, Obito in the lead, Mick grew wide-eyed and turned those eyes on him in pure panic. Just when Obito was about to get to them Kash instinctively reached out and pulled Mick into a hug. Her back to Obito, all their friends stopped and stared at him, making the already blushing boy steam up until he couldve sworn he felt it come out his ears.

Mick was ridged in his embrace, not that he exactly was loosey goosey either, they stood there stiffly hugging the other until Obito finally came to his senses.

"What are you guys doing!? Kash, dude, thats gross!"

Kash felt Mick's grip tighten on his shirt across his back, feeling it brought up a heat wave from his core, he glared at Obito with enough entincity that the boy looked frightened.

"Shut up, cry-baby."

Obito grit his teeth before pointing a finger at him and Mick.

"You two-"

Kash went wide-eyed as Mick unhooked from him to try and round house Obito in the face, she stopped an inch from his left ear, her blazing gaze locked on the stunned boy's.

"Shut. Up."

Mick dropped her leg then turned back to Kash, she smiled softly to him with a light blush, he returned it with a closed eyed smile while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thanks."

Mick bowed to him before running towards her house and through the front door. Kash's eyes followed her the whole way, his friends behind him watching him, when he turned to face them he was met with different emotions on his pals faces.

"Well, i should-ugh-" he glanced around before scratching the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

"I think i hear my dad calling me!"

Kash made a mad dash for his house, leaping the front yard fence with ease, he ran inside slamming the door.

Glances were passed between Guy, Rin and Obito. Guy looked shocked yet was blushing while grinning widely like an idiot. Rin meanwhile looked stunned beyond words. Only Obito was visibly upset, tears pricking his eyes in embarrassment, he was angry.

Thoughts were slamming around in the kids heads, but the main one was:

What the hell?!


	8. Pulse

Is there a moment in your past you just want to forget? Maybe something you locked away. That one memory you never want to remember. The one that keeps you from falling asleep. That dam moment your subconscious just pops it into your mind, where it cripples you, makes you have to shake your head to try and lodge it away back to the dark recesses of your mind.

"I have one of those."

Lightening flashes across the sky, illuminating the room, illuminating the crimson pool surrounding the man on the floor. There in that now dark room is a small boy and a dead man. In that moment of blinding light that boy saw everything. The blood spilled around the cold pale corpse. The gray hair now matted to the crimson tide. The way the body was curled into its self almost in a desperate plea for someone to help him. The blood, so much of it, from one wound.

But the thing that will always be burned into the boy's mind, the eyes, the glazed and blank stare he received from the man he called father.

[Kash POV]

Ha startle awake by a scream, pulling the glock from under his pillow, forcing his tired eyes to adjust to the dim lit room. In that moment he cant recognise his own bedroom or the person to his right. All he knows is theres a threat in this bedroom. A hand on his shoulder, making him leap from the comforting warmth of covers, training his gun on the target.

"Kash..."

 _Huh? I know that voice._

His eyes finally adjust to see down the sights of his 9mm. The look of fear on her face makes him turn, looking for whats making her so frightened. Thats when it hits him,

 _Im the threat, what the hell am I doing?_

Dropping his arms to his side, he risks a peek at her,

 _W_ _ill she still be afraid of me?_

Studying her closely he can see her face has color back in her cheeks.

"Kash, its ok. It was just a nightmare."

That soft, sweet voice.

 _Where have i heard those words before? Why are they so familiar?_

He didnt notice her approach nor did he hear the comforting words she must have spoken. Because in that moment he remembered just what it was that woke him.

A scream. A scream for help.

He can feel her pulling him gently back to bed, the warmth of her small hands on his,

 _Did she hear it too?_

"Shhh...Im here."

 _She must have heard it. Hell, I'm sure everyone on this street did._

Shes tried to calm him down, the rapid labored breathing that bounced around the room made the dogs on the floor whine softly.

 _Should i tell her what i saw? No. I cant. She has too much on her already._

When he had gotten the warning call from the Chief he refused to leave Mick's side. He felt watched and on edge, making his already high paranoia rear its ugly head with renewed life. Mick of course had not heard the conversation but she knew something was wrong. Her ability of reading him like an open book was an annoyance at best but when she openly called him out in the bar, saying:

"Just tell me what's up, the last time you acted this way was when i lost my virginity. You wouldnt let anyone within a 10 ft radius of me."

He, of course, had taken a moment to ponder on her analogy. She wasnt wrong, he had been pissed when he heard the douche bragging to his equally douchey friends in the locker room. At that time he had just recently lost his father to suicide and had pushed his friends away from getting too close. Mick at that time had been there the most for him and in a desperate attempt at trying to be alone with his self loathing he had mentally and sadly enough, physically, shoved her away. But when he had heard those dickheads making fun of Mick he lost it, taking out all his pent up frustration and anger on them, the end result was him being suspended from school for a week.

"Ma, Mick, nothings wrong."

Of course she knew he was lying, hell he didnt even sound convincing to him either, but she just went along with it.

Now how they ended up sharing a bed, platonicly if course, was also his doing. He didnt want her to go home to her house, especially considering they knew where she lived. So he had convinced her to stay at his place, making up some crap story about his pack of hounds missing her. Obviously she knew he was bullshitting, he needed to work on his lying, but like always she complied. For the life of him he couldn't understand why Mick seemed to just follow his blatant lies but didnt care so much as long as she was safe.

In all honesty, which at the moment with him was sparse, his house was probably being watched too. But unlike Mick's humble abode he had a security system. Sure his alarm system would bark at cats on the street and sometimes chew his furniture but it was a deadly system. His pack of trained K9s was once apart of the Konaha Police force, some even still were but mostly retired. Now if you were to take a good look at them individually you would probably laugh your ass off than be scared (well except Bull). But together they were a force to be reckoned with.

Pakun, Bull, Urushi, Shiba, Bisuke, Akino, Ūhei, Guruko.

All ranging in size to Pakun the smallest to Bull the largest. Now he hated to brag but he was damned pleased with himself. He had made sure Mick was safe, well until he pulled a gun on her. In his half asleep state, that and the general paranoia surrounding Mick, his nightmare had made him react to a threat he perceived was in the room. He was ashamed _-Horrified-_ to find that the killing intent in that room was him. It wasnt the first time he had woken up pulling a gun but it was the first time he'd ever pointed it at Mick. His finger almost pulled that dam trigger out of reflex.

"Kash?"

She sounded worried, not that he could blame her, he did almost shoot her.

"Hm?"

Dam, he shouldve pretended to be asleep. How the hell would he be able to explain himself if she asked?

 _Oh im sorry i almost shot you. You see i have these nightmares-_

He blanched at himself inwardly, feeling like a coward. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes but the room was dark enough to hide her features from him. Would she be upset? He might have been.

"Get off my pillow."

He laid there in stunned silence just staring at her hiden face until a small chuckle escaped him. Unable to stop himself he let loose a true genuine hearty laugh, holding his stomach as his head flopped back on the said pillow. Mick had a way with words when it came to him, something he didnt have much tact for with her or anyone else for that matter. She knew him so well, something that normally wouldve bothered him, he prided himself on being an enigma.

The pillow was ripped out from under him causing his head to thwack the wooden headboard. Mick snorted, mostly in amusement, he sat up rubbing his tender skull with a arched eye smile.

"So violent."

Mick gave him a blank stare for a few seconds before it formed into a grin.

"sorry."

They sat in silence for a long time, neither one wanting to break the quiet tranquility. But both wanting to be there for the other through the pain they bared.

"Mick."

The redhead glanced at him with raised eyebrows, his heart pounding as he opened his mouth. He knew what this question was going to do, but he needed answers and she needed to lean on him. He wanted to show her she wasnt alone in this battle.

"What happened during the time when you were captured?"


	9. Truth will set you free

Mick paled as the thing that haunted her the most left the lips of the man she loved.

"What happened during the time you were captured?"

The words, while spoken in a gentle tone, were probing and desperate. She couldn't help the whirlwind of memories that flashed through her brain. The evidence of it must have shone in her eyes because strong warm arms reached for her soundlessly in that dark room. She hesitated, looking to his face, what she saw was something she had tried so hard to ignore. Pain. This man was in pain, not physical pain, the emotional pain that makes your mind fog up and your body tense. The kind that puts you on edge and makes the world seem dark and melonchaly.

Mick couldnt find the words to turn down his question. Though she knew that if she did the pain he was enduring would only grow stronger. But if she did tell him what happened in that horrible room she knew it would break him. Because it had broken her.

It was a loose-loose situtaion, the kind that would end horribly either way. This man before her was cracked at the seems, whether he tried to hide it or not, that nightmare had proven it to her.

Kash was just as broken as she was.

Swallowing the lump that wedged in her throat she spoke, trying hard to keep her voice even and indifferent but it came out torn and soft.

"There are somethings better left in darkness."

"Let me be the light in that darkness, Mick."

A soft grin crossed her features at the cheesey comment. Mick couldnt help a laugh from bubbling softly to her lips. It sounded detached, even to her ears, causing him to lean forward to grasp her hands. Moonlight filtered through the window behind her to light his face. Her eyebrows furrowed.

Kash looked tired, not exhausted but mental tired, the sight of him like that was enough to make her eyes burn with the beginning of tears. He had dark bags under his eyes, his face now uncovered by the mask was pale and looked thin. Mick felt sick, she had known he was falling apart, but selfishly she had ignored it to wallow in her own grief.

Mick had to look away. Kash wasnt a selfish man, possesive and down right snarky, but bever selfish. He put others before himself, tried to fix people that were broken, and would down right kill for those he loved. He put everything on the line for those precious to him, even his life. But here she was being selfish with the man who would gladly take all the pain she endured if it would make her happy.

Why had she allowed him to put all the weight of the world on his shoulders?

 ** _"I love you Mick"_**

His voice ringing in her head as she stared at her fingers refusing to look at him.

 ** _"I love you Mick"_**

Why love her!? She was a coward and hid behind her shell. Allowed him to take on the responsibility of what happened to her.

 ** _"I love you Mick"_**

Stop! Dont love me, damnit! Why?! You cant!

 ** _"I love you Mick"_**

Dont! Dont put some much faith in me! I dont deserve your love. I let you take the blame for me getting kidnapped!

 ** _"I love you Mick"_**

I- I let you believe it was all on you. I let you think that it was your fault. Because it was easier to allow you to take that blame. Easier for you to take the burden.

 ** _"I love you Mick"_**

I...I wanted you to feel that pain...To experience what it felt like. To let you carry my sins and pain...Dont love me...

 ** _"I love y-"_**

"Dont love me damnit!"

Mick snarled as she slammed her balled up fists on the bed by her sides, tears pouring down her face. Kash flinched back, eyes wide in shock. Her eyes were slammed shut and her teeth bared as sobs cut from her throat.

"I hate myself."

He wanted to reach for her, hold her and tell it was going to be ok. But he refrained, now wasnt the time for sweet words, she needed to get this out.

"I was fucking useless! They ripped me away from you and i was powerless to help as they beat you!"

She gripped the comforter tightly as tears dropped into her lap.

"They broke me, damnit! They turned me inside out only to stitch me up again!"

Kash felt his heart break as a sob shuddered through her body, visibly shaking in his bed while trying hard not to let out the sorrow in her chest.

"They beat me and drugged me and beat me until i couldnt process that they fixed me up again! Just to beat me and break me more!"

"He was always there! That fucking ginger bastard! Watching me! Waiting for me to wither away!"

The purple eyes flashed hasily in her mind causing her eyes to snap open and grip at her chest as a scream cut through the silence of the night. A cold feeling for self disgust and self hatred ripped through her body as she continued to scream with all she had left in her lungs.

Kash pulled her into his lap and hugged her to his chest. Her muffled scream cracking from the force of shoving it from her throat.

It wasnt a horror film scream, not the blood-cruddling kind that made the hair on the nape of your neck stand up. It was a frustrated anguished scream. The kind that comes from the soul. A broken heavy hearted scream from your gut that was a last result, the kind that happens when there's no words to describe or say to make you feel better.

A scream that lets someone know youre tired and broken.

Mick sucked in a ragged breath, hiccuping from the lack of oxygen that she dispelled. Panting and crying into his chest to muffle her sobs and hide her tears.

Kash simply rubbed her back with his hand, the other smoothing her ruffled hair. He murmured soft cooes for her to breath and that he was here for her. He had to be that decon of strength for her, like he always had been, she needed him to be strong for her.

But in all actuality he was crying silently with her, his hands shaking and his soft whispered voice wavering. She knew he was bluffing, pretending to be strong for her, but right now she needed him to let loose too. For him to finally let go of the pain from his past.

"What happened with Sukumo?"

Kash tensed immediately, his hands frozen in place, it was a low blow for her to say him by name. But it was the only way to get through to him.

Raising her head to look him in the eye with blurry tear stained face. He met her gaze with harden eyes but also a sliver of fear.

"What?"

He asked stupidly, acting as if he hadnt heard her correctly. Mick sat up, still sitting in his lap clutching his shirt. Afriad if she let go hed bolt.

"Tell me about Sukumo, Kash."

His eyes pinmed her down, blazing at the way she demanded the one thing he refused to share with anyone.

"Dont."

His warning was clear, 'Leave it alone', but she refused to heed his warning. If she was honest with herself she would see it was for Kash's sake that she was doing this, she wanted him to get mad, wanted him to lash out.

"What happened to him? Whyd he do it?"

Kash grabbed her wrists, prying to pry off her hands still grabbing his shirt, she was relentless.

"What made him do it? Why Kash?"

He squeezed her wrists with enough force to make her wince, he didnt want to hurt her, but damnit she wouldnt stop!

"Shut up!"

Mick yanked him closer as she stood to her knees, he pulled his face away with a dark scowl, she yanked him again.

"What made him give up? Whyd he leave you all alone?"

Kash felt himself snap, he whipped his head dowm to stared at her with shocked and angry eyes, she had hit the nail on the head.

"Shut the fuck up, Mick!"

He slammed her to the matress by her shoulders, fingers digging into her skin roughly, his face inches from hers as he spat down at her.

"He left me all alone to face the shame he created! Your father demoted him when he chose to save them rather than go on with the mission! He was shunned and looked down upon and lost his ranking as an officer! Even the men he saved turned on him like a pack of rabid animals! Your father allowed everyone to treat mine like dog shit! My father saw no way out so he cowardly took his own life and left his 10 year old to pick up the pieces!"

Kash slammed her down again when she tried to sit up, her teeth clacked and eyes widened, the venom in his voice was enough to make her skin crawl.

"He shot himself in the head in the living room before i got home from Kendo practice! I found my father in a pool of blood! Hell he didnt even leave a suicide note! So i dont know why he thought that was the only way out! I dont know why he left me all alone!"

He was panting over her, eyes dark and grip still tight on her shoulders. Heat from his grip let her know shed have some bruises.

"Oh Kash.."

Thats all she wanted, for him to finally let it out, she could see the weight lifted off his shoulders. His eyes didnt seem as burdened anymore.

She slipped her hands to cup his face, his tears dripping off his nose onto her lips. Eyebrows furrowed and eyes lidded, he looked like a scared and confused little boy again. Mick pulled herself up slightly to kiss his forehead then his eyes, causing them to shut as silent tears flitted down his face, she kissed softly the corners of his mouth. Pulling back she whispered softly while wiping the tears from under his eyes with her thumbs.

"I love you, Kash."

His eyes opened, blue meeting charcoal, she swept away a stray tear with a thumb while smiling softly up at him.

Their eyes slowly went to the others lips. An unspoken agreement passed between. Kash leaned down, his lips barely brushing hers, his eyes seeming to ask,

'Can i?'

Her heart skipped a beat as she closed the distance, her soft lips touching his. Kash realsed her shoulders to cup her face, the blood pounded back into her vains from being held so long made a tingling sensation rush through her body. A gasp filling his ear as he trailed light kisses across her jaw bone. Small hands slid from his face to his hair, tangling lithe fingers in the wirey but soft locks.

Mick kissed the side of head as he nuzzled into where her neck met her shoulders. Ragged breathing filled the room from where both lay holding eachother on the bed.

The peace they felt was light-headed bliss. Kash had finally allowed her in, and she had finally let go of her pain to have him be in her heart again. Neither one had fully let go before, deciding it would be too much for the other to handle. The guilt, pain and heart ache was still there but now they had eachother to lean on.

Kash had opened up, talking about his father and the pain of it all, hed allowed himself to give Mick part of his struggle. Something he wasnt sure he couldve done until now. He always held others at an arms reach. Always close enough to love them but far enough away that he could turn away if he needed to.

Mick had put up a wall around her, refusing anyone who tried to get in, sealed up the door so even she couldn't get out. But Kash had made his own door, carefully pulling brick by brick until he could get in. He let in the light with him, that arm he always held out was now reaching out for her to take his hand. And she did.

There would still be troubles and struggles to come, they both knew it, but now theyd face it together. Hand in hand. The dark wasnt so dark anymore. The pain was as crippling as before.

They were partners. Battle buddies that would watch the others back. And now they were united in a common goal.

Mend whats broken, Break those chains and love through all the Hell that was headed thier way.


End file.
